Endless Summer
by HopelesslyDevotedToEmison
Summary: Sometimes you have to meet someone who will open up your eyes to things that you never noticed before, this is true for Alison DiLaurentis who heads out to Cape May for the summer. She meets Emily Fields, a girl who goes to Rosewood but Alison never noticed her. Will this summer help Alison realize who she is and see what the world is like when your eyes are opened? (Emison)
1. Chapter 1

When you first arrive in Cape May, New Jersey, the first thing you see is that old town sign that the town says that they're going to replace every summer but never do. It's blue paint is peeling and the once white letters look a bit yellow now. The lighthouse logo on top of the letters has the date that it was made carved into it, but even that is hard to make out. For a town that is so popular during the summer, you would think that the town would fix its sign to that people have a good first impression when they first enter the town.

Alison DiLaurentis isn't bothered by the old and worn sign, even though those sorts of things normal annoy her. Passing the sign each year when they entered Cape May was a ritual now, officially starting her summer. Each year her family would pack up their things in their Rosewood house and drive to New Jersey for the summer only returning a few days before the start of the school year. Alison always loved going to Cape May because her life in Rosewood would basically be on pause. When you're in Cape May, nothing there reminds you of Rosewood to a point where you almost forget that it exists. The only thing that reminds Alison of Rosewood is Noel Kahn, some Rosewood students that are irrelevant to Alison but she still recognizes them, and the days that her best friends visit her.

In Cape May, there was no worrying about keeping a database of everyone's secrets. The other people her age that also had beach houses in Cape May lived in different parts of the US, so knowing their secrets were a waste of time. It was a nice break from 'reality' almost, which is what summers should be like. There was plenty to do and her parents aren't breathing down her neck all the time since they were up to their own things. It was almost as if Alison had an unlimited amount of freedom, unlike in Rosewood.

This year was going to be different though. It was the summer before her senior year at Rosewood High School and this year, she could drive. This added more to her unlimited freedom to do as she pleased. Now she could get places in Cape May faster than before since she would have to get a ride from someone older or walk there. Both were a hassle because the people that did pick her up always wanted something in return, and walking hurt her feet after a while. Even though Cape May was a fairly small town, going to places in the surrounding towns was a bit of a trip. But at least now, her parents wouldn't think twice about her taking her car to Wildwood and go to Morey's Pier.

Another plus of this year was that her creep for a brother Jason, decided that he was only going to come for a few weeks and spend the remainder with his best friends Garrett and Ian. Things only seemed to be going up this summer, nothing was going to spoil this summer. Alison spent many of her last few days of her junior year, day-dreaming about the things that she was planning on doing in Cape May.

Finally, the day was now here and the long car trip from Rosewood to Cape May was making Alison grow more and more impatient with every second she spent in the car. The Kahn family had left the night before, Noel in fact left for Cape May right after school was let out for the summer. He, his parents, and his brother Eric, were already all unpacked out at their beach house in Cape May. Like his house in Rosewood, Noel's beach house in Cape May was probably one of the nicest houses in the town. Noel's life in Rosewood was now basically on pause as well, there wasn't any of his famous parties happening this summer (much to the Rosewood students displeasure) because this was Noel's first time staying for the full summer. Normally, he would come up from the end of June to the middle of July. This year though, his parents decided to stay for the whole summer (not that Alison was complaining.) When Noel used to leave Cape May in the middle of the summer, Alison was left with befriending the other teens there that didn't meet her standards; until her friends showed up at least.

An hour into their car trip, Noel had already sent Alison a picture of him out on his yacht which he took out occasionally during the day, usually bringing along Alison and a few other people. There they would go out and swim, drink, and hang out. During the summer, Alison and Noel would go a lot of places together (with about six or seven other people as well of course). They would surf, have beach bonfires at night, go to Morey's Pier, which had an amusement park, parasail, go to the zoo, go to drive up movies on the beach, and just about anything else. Although they were incredibly close, Alison and Noel never had feelings for each other, other than friendship...well at least Alison didn't. Sure, they made out a few times, but who doesn't make out with their guy friends every once in a while?

Alison was practically already out of the car before it stopped in the driveway of their beach house. She jumped out of the backseat and eagerly hurried to the back of the car to get her duffel bag and suitcase out of the trunk.

"Woah, slow down there. Bit eager?" her father asked, as Alison tried frantically to open the locked trunk door. Alison stepped aside as her father unlocked the trunk for her. Once the lid was open, Alison pulled her heavy suitcase out from the trunk and grabbed her duffel bag.

"Slow down Alison." her mother said.

Alison rolled her eyes, knowing she had no choice but to wait for her parents to get their stuff out of the trunk, her dad did have the keys to the house after all. As her dad tried to pull the rest of the suitcases out of the trunk, Alison stood on the light blue porch of the white beach house and waited impatiently. It seemed like they were taking their time and moving as slow as possible. Alison could hear the cawing of the gulls and the sounds of the waves coming from her backyard. Her backyard was a beach after all. The called out to her, beckoning her to go in the water and wearing down her patience even faster.

"Any day now." Alison called, as her dad closed the trunk of the car and began walking towards the front door.

When her dad finally reached the white front door of their house, Alison pushed passed him once the door opened. The front hallway was as they had left it the previous summer, with the pale yellow walls and pictures of various flowers. It was a good feeling to be back in the house. After taking in the front hallway, Alison climbed the stairs that were off to the right that lead to the bedrooms. She passed the doors in the hallway. Jason's room, her parents room, guest room, when finally she reached hers.

She pushed open the closed door and entered, shutting it quickly behind her. Her room was just as she had left it the previous year as well. Her unmade bed needed the sheets back on; but other than that everything looked just like it should. The pale purple walls with the white carpet, sometimes felt more like her room than her room back in Rosewood. The large window with the view of the beach allowed Alison to observe the beach goers. Alison had gotten quite good at spotting tourists, summer people, year-rounders, and all sorts of other people who fell in their own category.

She placed her suitcase on her bed and put her phone on the speakers so that she could play music as she unpacked. The music drowned out the noise of the beach coming from her window, and made unpacking her clothes into her drawers a fun activity as she danced along to the song. As she was hanging up her dresses in her closet, there was a firm knock on the door.

"I'm unpacking, dad." Alison called, thinking that it was either her mom or dad that was on the other side of the door.

Instead of a response, the door to her bedroom opened and in entered Noel. His white polo and navy blue shorts made Noel look like he belonged on a sailboat. In his hand he was holding a half eaten sandwich, and in the other he was holding a card.

"You brought it!" Alison said, dropping her dress on the floor and running towards Noel. She took the plastic card from his hand and looked at what was on it.

"A hello would've been nice." Noel said with a mouthful of ham sandwich. "That's good for the whole summer, don't get caught."

"I know what I'm doing Noel." Alison said as she examined the card with her picture on it. "Vivian Darkbloom?"

"You didn't text me back fast enough, so I had to make up a name." Noel said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a similar card with his face on it.

"Grant Parker? Where did you get that name?" Alison asked as she examined Noel's fake ID.

"I always wanted to be named Grant." Noel shrugged and sat down on Alison's bed. He finished his sandwich as Alison examined her fake ID for the summer. "I'm not surprised you're wearing _that _shirt."

Alison looked down at her favorite yellow top and rolled her eyes. "First of all, it's a top not a shirt. Second, you know this is my favorite top, I just had to wear it for the first day back."

"You've seriously had that since you were a freshman though." Noel said, rolling his eyes. "Hurry up and finish unpacking, a lot of people are going to meet up at The Shade in an hour. There's some new people who just got a beach house in Cape May this year."

The Shade was just the nickname for a tent like area on the beach since the tents lining the beach was the only place you could get shade. They were small and there was a lot of them lining the area where the beach first started. It had two blue cloth covered sides, leaving the other two sides open. You could look out onto the beach or parking lot behind you. "The Shade" was a specific blue tent that everyone in Cape May knew that the teenagers of Cape May hung out at. No one dared to go into that specific tent. When teens would come to the beach, they would drop their stuff at The Shade and go into the water, play volleyball, or sun tan. Sometimes people would hang out in The Shade when it would get too hot, but it basically acted as a home base for them. At the beginning of the summer, when all the important people would arrive (Alison and Noel), everyone would meet up at The Shade.

Usually, Alison didn't give a second thought to the teens who thought that Alison and Noel were their best friends. Alison and Noel always had a crowd wherever they went, but Alison almost missed them. She and Noel were the center of attention in Rosewood that was for sure, but in Cape May, they were the center of attention in a whole new way. Everyone in Rosewood knew that Alison and Noel were not to be messed with, that they knew things and that they could crush you (literally) if you looked at them the wrong way. In Cape May, people automatically respected them without trying. Maybe it was because they were persuasive, or hot, or that their parents were well off. Maybe it was all three. Maybe it was none. But everyone knew that Alison and Noel were basically royalty in both towns, not that Alison was complaining.

Alison began quickly putting away the rest of her clothes and rushed into her bathroom to slip on her bikini underneath her favorite yellow top and white shorts. She tried to do this quickly, but her new neon pink bathing suit was not letting her get it done quickly. When she finally emerged she found Noel sitting right where she left him, tapping away on his phone.

"You ready?" he asked, barely glancing up at her. "People are already starting to get there."

"Do you have your car?" Alison asked, as she checked herself in the mirror.

"Yeah. What do you think I'm poor?" Noel asked.

"Good one." Alison chuckled as they exited her bedroom.

* * *

><p>"No! Leave that on!" Alison yelled and pressed the button to go back on the radio. She was yelling because with the top down on Noel's car, the wind and the loud music made it hard for you to even hear yourself think. Noel had pressed a button on the radio to switch to a different station, cutting off Last Friday Night by Katy Perry. After Alison quickly pushed the button for the radio to go back to her station, Noel shook his head.<p>

"It's not even Friday!" he yelled to Alison.

"This is 2011 Noel! Of course they're going to play this song!" Alison yelled and laughed as she wind whipped her hair around. It felt good to be back in the passenger seat of Noel's convertible, rolling up to the beach entrance like the owned all of Cape May.

There was an older man waiting at the entrance in a blue "2011 Cape May Parks and Recreation" shirt, checking the beach passes of the cars trying to enter. When the family in front of them in their minivan finally drove forward, Noel pulled up and flashed the red beach tag to the man. He nodded and signaled with his hand that they could drive forward, allowing Noel to drive down the parking lot of the beach towards The Shade. As they got closer to The Shade, Alison could see some teenagers exiting their own cars or already underneath the tent.

All sunglassed eyes turned as they saw and heard Noel and Alison coming. They parked in the empty space right by The Shade which was most likely free because the other teens knew that Noel always parked there, it was "Noel's Spot." Noel cut the engine and hopped out of the car. Immediately, two guys approached him and did the bro shake. They were being pretty loud, but nothing was quiet when it came to Noel.

Alison walked around the car and hugged Christian, a guy she met in Cape May when she was fourteen. Christian was taller than Noel and had a mop top like her brother Jason used to have. Alison may have made out with him once, but she can't really remember if it was him or someone else. He was nice enough, but a real lady charmer and liked rubbing sunscreen on the girls' backs.

"Any new people?" Alison asked, as she glanced around at the teens watching her, but were too afraid to approach them.

"Yeah, two." Christian said, pointing at the blue tent behind them.

"Who are they?" Noel asked.

"A guy named Quinn from Newport, Rhode Island and a girl named Emily. You're not going to believe where she's from!" Christian said enthusiastically.

"Where?" Alison asked.

"Rosewood! Where you guys live! You must know her." Christian said.

Alison's eye furrowed, Emily was a common name, but she couldn't put a face to the name. She probably was another person from Rosewood who wasn't of importance, or else Alison would've remembered her.

"Yeah...I think I remember her." Noel said, nodding his head. "I met her briefly once...oh wait, she sat next to me in chemistry this year."

"Well she's in the tent. She's kind of shy, but outgoing at the same time. I don't know how to describe her, other than that she's _hot_!" Christian said.

"Well that I know." Noel said. "I never really talked to her other than doing our chemistry projects, but yeah she was pretty hot."

"Why don't you boys stop drooling over her and go talk to her?" Alison asked, rolling her eyes.

Before they could reply, she grabbed her bag from Noel's car and walked towards The Shade. She walked around it until she reached the opening and ducked down to enter. In the tent were a few people talking, bags were on the side of the tent in the sand. Alison straightened up and walked towards a side of the tent to place her bag down. She reached in and grabbed her towel for her bottle of sunscreen for a lucky guy to put on her back. She examined the people in the room, barely making them out because their faces were shaded.

As Alison was bent over her bag, she heard someone yell, "Look out!" and felt a foot shove her in the butt. Alison lost balance and fell forward, only to be caught by the person sitting down on a crate in front of her. Alison wasn't someone who got embarrassed, or was publicly embarrassed, but this was not the way to start the summer.

"Ow! What the fuck!" Alison said, rubbing her head, which smashed into the chin of the person whose lap, she was sprawled in awkwardly. She pushed off the person and climbed back up to a standing position, whirling around to release her wrath on the person who had pushed her. She saw a guy laughing, beer bottle in hand, but his cocky smile was beginning to fade as he saw Alison's face. Alison didn't recognize him, this must be Quinn.

"Are you Quinn?" she asked the blonde haired guy. He was doing well in the looks department, but that didn't excuse the fact that he had pushed her into the person in front of her.

"Yeah." Quinn said tentatively.

"Well _Quinn_, I hear you're new here so let me just give you the gist of how this whole thing works." Alison said, hearing the anger in her voice. "I don't care who you are, you don't touch me or fool around if it involves me, understand? I may not seem it, but I am not someone who is to be messed with, got it?"

Quinn gulped and nodded his head fervently. "Sorry, I didn't realize-"

"I'll cut you some slack since you're new here. But next time, you won't be so lucky." Alison spat. In one movement she turned around and took the red solo cup from the guy whose lap she fell into and threw its contents onto him. The red wine cooler looked oddly like blood as it ran down his face, hair, and body.

Smirking at her triumph, Alison left Quinn to his humility as the guys in the tent laughed at him. When Alison exited the tent again, she saw Noel, Christian, and a few other guys talking to someone who she couldn't see. They looked almost mesmerized as they talked, like lost puppies. Alison frowned as she approached them, the guys of Cape May only gave her that look.

"What's going on?" Alison asked Noel. Noel finally broke his gaze from whoever he was talking to and looked at Alison.

"Alison, meet Emily Fields, my former chemistry partner." Noel said, pushing a guy named Owen or Oliver away so that Alison could see.

When Alison saw just who this Emily girl was, she bit her tongue. She was hot, and this was coming from Alison. But why could Alison not put any sort of dirt to her name? She had to be an athlete, she had the body of one. Her Aviators covered her face, making Alison wonder if she took the glasses off Alison would recognize her. Her neon green bikini shined brightly against her already tan body her legs only covered by high rise shorts, making Alison bite her tongue harder in jealousy of the new girls sudden attention.

Emily, who was laughing at something Christian said, turned and looked at Alison. "Hey. I'm Emily." she said cheerfully.

"Alison." Alison replied, not sounding as friendly as Emily.

"Yeah I know who you are. Everyone in Rosewood knows who you are." Emily said casually.

Before Alison could respond, Christian was turning her attention back to him by cracking another joke. Alison stood there awkwardly as Emily told the group of boys surrounding her about how her parents decided to buy a beach house down here.

"-my dad is in the military-" Emily would begin.

"Does he get to shoot people?" a guy would then interrupt. Emily could barely finish a sentence before a guy would butt in and ask a stupid question.

Annoyed with how the boys were acting, Alison huffed and walked towards the water with her towel. She wasn't going to stick around just to watch all the guys stare at her like she was the first girl she ever met. Alison knows she shouldn't be so annoyed by the lack of attention she was getting, so she tried to ignore it by unfolding her towel and lying down.

She pushed her sunglasses further up her face as she saw someone's shadow coming towards her.

"Hey." Noel said, plopping down in the sand next to her.

"Hey." Alison said, looking ahead at the water.

"Upset with the lack of the attention you're getting on your first day?" Noel asked.

"No." Alison lied.

Noel laughed in response, "I know you're lying Ali."

"So what if I am? How did this girl go to our school and I never noticed her?" Alison asked angrily.

"Maybe that's because she didn't wear a bikini to school and look really hot. When she was my chemistry partner, she was wearing like different colored letterman jackets and skinny jeans. She was hot then, but...damn now it's like-"

"I get it Noel!" Alison interrupted.

"Sorry." Noel said. "Do you think I have a shot?"

"Go for it, I honestly don't care." Alison said, chucking the sunscreen bottle at him. "Just put some sunscreen on my back before you go back to eye fucking her."

* * *

><p>"Hey, sorry about before." someone said behind her. Alison was bent over the cooler of beer in The Shade, pushing her hands through the ice water to find her favorite Sam Adam's Summer Ale. The good stuff was always at the bottom, so Alison was forced to push away the cans of Bud Light to get to the Sam Adam's. Once she grabbed the bottle and brought it to the surface, she reached towards the bottle opener and got the cap off.<p>

Only then did she look at who was trying to talk to her, and of course it was Emily.

"It's fine." Alison said. "The guys really seem to like you."

"Yeah. I guess."

They stood there for a few seconds as Alison took a sip of her beer and watched Emily. She reached back into the cooler and pulled out another Sam Adam's.

"Do you want a beer?" Alison asked Emily. Holding it out to her. "They always put the crappy stuff at the top, only few know about the good stuff at the bottom."

Alison decided quickly that she was going to get Emily's secrets of how she had gotten all of those guys to drool over her like that. There had to be something that as making them do that, and Alison had to find out. Even if that meant "having a beer with her". Emily stared at the beer in Alison's hands for a few seconds, before taking it from her. Emily opened it and followed Alison as she guided her out of The Shade.

"My towel is over there, come sit with me." Alison said, leading Emily away from the love struck guys. Emily followed Alison and sat down on the other half of the towel that wasn't occupied by Alison.

Alison sipped her beer again and brought her knees to her chest. "So tell me, Emily, how come we are in the same grade and yet I've never met you." Alison began to question.

"Well...Noel didn't seem to care about me until he saw me. I tried to go under the radar in Rosewood." Emily said, taking a sip of her own beer. "Won't people see that we have alcohol?"

"Didn't you get a fake ID?" Alison almost laughed.

"No?"

"Well I'll have Noel hook you up then. Judging by the way he was staring at your tits, I think he would give it to you for free." Alison laughed, trying hard not to look at Emily's chest herself.

"I'll have to ask." Emily said simply.

"Which one do you like?" Alison asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Which guy. You know, which one are you going to plan on hooking up with this summer?" Alison asked, taking a long sip from her beer.

"Oh...well about that. I actually like girls." Emily said. Well there's the dirt on Emily. It still caught her off guard and the beer she as drinking went down wrong, making her cough and splutter.

"Are you ok?" Emily asked nervously as Alison coughed.

"Yeah." Alison said between coughs. "Hang on."

Once her coughs subsided, Alison took some deep breaths to regroup.

"So you like girls?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm dating Paige McCullers."

Round two of coughs began as Alison once again spluttered and decided as she was coughing that she wasn't going to drink anymore beer until she knew Emily wouldn't say anything that would catch her off guard.

"Pigskin?" Alison asked, her voice now a bit raspy. Emily looked at her funny and Alison quickly said, "I mean Paige."

"Yeah. We're on the swim team together." Emily said, explaining how she had such an athletic body. "She's going to come up here next week for a few days."

"Oh. That's great." Not. Alison hated Pigskin, but she wasn't about to broadcast that to Emily.

"Yeah. What about you?"

"I like guys." Alison stated.

"Yeah I know that. I meant, which guy are you looking to hook up with?" Emily asked. For someone who liked girls, she seemed like she was good at talking about guys. Alison hadn't had much experience with talking to girls who were into girls, but she assumed that all they wanted to do was talk about...well girls.

Alison turned around and looked at the guys that were all admiring Noel's car. She picked a random guy from the crowed, tan with dark brown hair. He was cute enough, but Alison didn't really want to hook up with him.

"Him." Alison said, referring to the brown haired guy.

"He's cute." Emily remarked.

"I guess." Alison said, turning back around and picking back up her beer. "Are you going to come with us to Morey's Pier?"

"When's that?" Emily asked.

"Not sure yet. But we always go down in the evening at least once. It's fun going on the roller coasters."

"I really want to surf."

"You can surf?"

"Yeah. Can you?"

"Probably better than you can." Alison smirked.

"Oh really? Wanna bet?" Emily asked.

"You're on. Meet back here, 3:30PM. Get ready to get your ass kicked Emily."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are really important, it will inspire me to write faster. :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

It's 3:45 and the girl that Alison challenged to a surfing competition is nowhere in sight. Alison's annoyed with Emily's lateness and the fact that she's sitting with her butt on her surfboard and her feet in the sand looking like a complete idiot because she's alone. She can see some guys in their black wetsuits, catching the large waves. Alison almost decides to give up on Emily coming and go out there with them, they looked young enough. But instead she sat there, playing with the tight fabric of her black and pink wet suit.

After tracing the pink Hawaiian flowers on her light blue surfboard for what seemed like forever, someone ran up to Alison from behind, panting and out of breath.

"It's about time you showed up." Alison said, not looking up from the design on her board.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. I got held up on my way here because Christian-"

"Wouldn't stop talking to you? Yeah I know." Alison interrupted. Typical Christian. She looked up at Emily, who was standing over her, holding her banana yellow surfboard under one of her arms. She had a full black wet suit on, similar to the one that the boys that were already surfing were wearing. The tight fabric clung to her body and Alison quickly looked back down at the sand to prevent herself from staring.

"So...are you all ready?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, if you are." Alison said casually as she stood up. She reached down and picked up her own surfboard and tucked it under her arm like Emily as they walked to the water's edge. As they approached, the wave came in quickly, the sea foam covered their feet as they kept walking farther into the water.

"Shit it's cold!" Emily said, jumping a little as the wave hit her feet.

"We can always call off the bet. You can forfeit and I can be the 'Queen of Surf' in Cape May." Alison smirked.

"No way. I never back out of a bet." Emily said, shaking her head and walking farther into the water.

"Wait," Alison said, holding out her arm to stop Emily.

"What?"

"We didn't state who gets what when they win." Alison said. "Or more like, what do I get when I win."

"Well what do you want?" Emily questioned as she frowned and looked out at the surfers in the water.

Alison thought for a moment, looking out at the water in concentration.

"When I win, you have to take me out to dinner. Not like a date because you have a girlfriend and I like guys. Like a friend thing, but you have to pay." Alison decided.

Emily chuckled, "Fine. But when _I _win, you have to take me to buy me mini-golfing and then buy me a milkshake afterwards."

"Not going to happen because you're not going to win." Alison said, shaking her head.

"How exactly are we going to decide who wins?" Emily asked as they got up to their waste in the water. Both girls climbed on top of their boards and laid down with their stomach against it. They began to use their arms to paddle themselves out towards the group of guys who were still surfing.

"Let's see who can do the best tricks and stay on their board." Alison said. "The longer you stay on, there's a better chance of becoming Queen of Surf at Cape May."

"Fair enough." Emily said, as they got closer to the distance that guys surfing were.

"Hey!" one called to both girls as they got closer. He waved to them and motioned for them to come towards the group of four boys. Alison and Emily changed their course and paddled their way over to the four boys who were all sitting on their surfboards with one leg on either side. The boy who had called Alison and Emily over looked like he was in his rely twenties, like the rest of the guys in his group. His short brown hair had beads of water in it and was dripping down his face. He was smiling at both girls, showing his dimple on his left cheek.

"Hey I'm Elliot, or Eli if you want." he said when the got close enough. The other three guys each took turns introducing themselves after Eli did, their names being Dean, Ryan, and Gordon. All in their twenties, all from Rhode Island University.

"Which college do you go to?" Dean asked Emily.

"Oh I'm only si-"

"She goes to UCLA." Alison interrupted. She nodded her head as Emily gave her a confused look.

"Oh! You're a Los Angeles girl! Do you like it in California?" Gordon asked, running a hand through his light blonde mop top.

"Uh, yeah. It's great." Emily said.

"Well boys as much as we would like to stay and surf, Emily and I have a bet on who the Queen of Surf is here in Cape May." Alison said, lying back down on her board and looking at a big wave coming towards them. "Let's catch this one Em."

Emily spotted the wave too, and paddled her board into position. The college boys did the same, but Alison and Emily kept their distance from them. The wave looked intimidating at first, it was her first wave of not surfing since last summer. Alison's blonde curls were being whipped in front of her as the wave came, masking her view of the wave with her blonde hair.

"Ready?" Alison called to Emily. Emily was lying flat on her board, looking behind her. Her eyes shot to Alison and she nodded quickly as the wave got even closer. Both girls began paddling as the wave began to pick them up until they began riding it. Alison felt the familiar adrenaline rush as she held onto her surfboard and stood up, bending her knees and holding out her arms. She glanced to the left to see Emily also standing up, turning her board to do tricks off of the wave. Not wanting to have the Queen title taken from her, Alison began doing similar things, laughing and trying to push Emily off of her board.

"Cheater!" Emily called, as she steered away, Alison as she tried to push her off again.

When they almost made it to shore and the wave died down, both girls dived into the water and emerged, spitting salt water from their mouths and laughing.

"Did you see me?!" Emily yelled, climbing back on her board and lying back down on it.

"More like did you see _me_! I was totally killing it out there. You're so going to lose." Alison said, also sliding onto her board and paddling back out with Emily.

"How many more are we going to do?"

"Well, the bonfire at my house is at 7. My parents are going to some fancy dinner at the country club with Noel's parents, so everyone comes to my house and we have a bonfire in my backyard on the beach. After the dinner they talk to some important people and do some boring things up there like poker or something, they don't come back until around midnight. Christian brings his guitar and we get drunk while singing horribly to stupid songs and watching the stars. It's really nice. But, if we want to get ready for that, we would need to leave here a little before five." Alison explained as they paddled out to roughly the same spot that they were before.

"Do you do that every night?" Emily asked.

"No," Alison replied as she sat up to scope out a wave. "usually in the beginning of the summer and sometimes when people just want to hang out at the beach."

"Shit look at this wave."

"I see it." Alison said, looking at the growing swell coming towards them.

"Should we take it?" Emily asked.

"We would be stupid not to take it." Alison smirked and began to line her board up to the wave.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you freaking won." Emily said as they walked down the street towards their houses.<p>

During the big wave, Emily lost control and wiped out, leaving Alison to ride the wave to victory. It earned her the dinner that she was promised if she won, and the glory of rubbing it in Emily's face that she was "The Queen of Surf in Cape May". Emily was taking it well, but still was in disbelief that she had wiped out. Both girls left the beach at five minutes before five and began walking back to their houses. Turns out, Emily's family was staying at the house that had gone up for sale last summer, a few houses down from Ali's.

As both girls walked down the street towards theirs, surfboards under arm and occasionally bumping into each other by smacking their surfboard into the other person. If someone took a picture of them, it would look like something that belonged in a surfing catalogue. Both girls were laughing and talking animatedly to each other. Alison was happy that she had found a girl in Cape May who was actually pretty cool. Noel was the only guy that Alison had any intention of actually being friends with, since he did go to her school. The only girl that Alison had met that she actually wanted to be friends with was CeCe. CeCe was a girl 8 years older than her that Alison had met and become friends with in Cape May. She didn't want to admit it, but she and CeCe looked oddly alike because Alison started wearing similar things to her. CeCe was her "mentor" almost, helping her become who she was today. CeCe when Alison met her, was that cool 19-year-old girl that everyone did everything that she said. To an 11-year-old Alison, she was immediately mesmerized by CeCe and soon almost became a copy of CeCe. Despite the age difference, CeCe took Alison under her wing and each summer she showed Alison what life was really like. Unfortunately, CeCe's parents moved out to Los Angeles last summer, selling their summer house in Cape May which Emily's family bought.

Now that Alison was the new Queen of Cape May since CeCe left, all the girls in Cape May were either scared, jealous, or shy. Or all of them. Or just plain weird. Emily was actually pretty cool, she could surf well (just not as well as Alison) and even though she liked girls, Alison didn't find herself asking herself if Emily liked her in that way. There wasn't that uncomfortableness of wondering if Emily was hitting on her, it was nice just to be able to talk to her like she had known her for a while. As they talked, Alison kept asking herself why she never talked to Emily sooner, she would've been a great addition to her group had they met earlier. She was certain that Hanna, Spencer, and Aria would like her when they met her. At least they had senior year, so Alison could bring Emily into her friend group and they could spend their last year of high school together all as best friends.

"I told you I'm the Queen of Surf." Alison smirked. "I'm looking forward to that dinner."

"Dinner means burgers. I'm not taking you anywhere fancy." Emily said. "I'm not made of money like you are."

"True. I guess that will have to be another time then. The one up at the country club is pretty amazing. They have fresh caught lobster from right in Cape May."

"Sounds tempting. I'll have to say that will be my prize when I win the next bet." Emily said, knocking her board into Alison as they turned down their street.

"Yeah that you'll never win." Alison joked as her beach house came into view. Emily's was down the street a little more, a house Alison knew too well. She wondered what it looked like now that the Drake family had moved out.

When they approached Alison's house, they slowed down as Alison pointed her house out to Emily.

"Your beach house is nice." Emily said, looking up at the light blue shudders of the house.

"Yeah I guess. It isn't as big as my house in Rosewood, but it feels a lot more like home than Rosewood ever did." Alison explained, she could see into her dining room where her parents were rushing around putting on fancy clothes for their dinner up at the country club.

"Why not?" Emily asked curiously.

"Well, in Cape May, it's like the summer never ends. Like it's an endless summer. It's like a paradise because here I don't have to think about Rosewood, just about getting a tan or what summer activity I want to do. It's simple and nice." Alison said, taking a deep breath and inhaling the salt water smell.

"Well I haven't been here long, but I can see what you mean. It's really nice here and there's so much to do." Emily said.

They stood there in a comfortable silence for a few moments, breathing in the smell of their salty hair and the open air.

"I should get going back to my house." Emily said, breaking the silence. "I'm going to get chaffing if I stay in this wet suit any longer. Plus I have to get ready if I'm going to come to this bonfire at 7."

"Oh, right." Alison nodded, reassuring herself that Emily would be back. "Can I get your number before you go?"

"Uh, yeah. Do you have your phone with you?" Emily asked.

Alison shook her head, "I can remember it."

"Ok. It's 610-534-1198." Emily said. "Do you think you can remember that?"

Alison nodded, "That's nothing. I've had to remember more secrets than you would think possible." she said before stopping herself.

She almost clapped her hand over her mouth in surprise that she let that slip. That probably made her look bad, but Emily wasn't stupid. If she was a Rosewood student, she would have to know that Alison knew more secrets than anyone in the town. It wasn't rocket science.

Emily gave her a funny look, but nodded anyway. "Well I'll get going." Emily said, hiking her surfboard under her arm further. She turned to go but quickly turned back around. "You know Alison, a lot of people in Rosewood call you a bitch and I used to believe them. But, you're actually pretty cool, I guess they were wrong."

After Emily turned her back and walked down the street towards her house, Alison didn't know if she should be flattered or offended by Emily's compliment.

* * *

><p>When the first people pulled up in their cars at 7:01, Alison was ready for them. The fire in the backyard was all set up to be lit and the house was free of her parents'. The people that arrived, pulled out various coolers of different alcoholic beverages and food. Christian's beat up guitar was brought ceremonially over to the fire for it's place of glory until people gathered around it. The sun was only just starting to set, causing the blue sky to begin to turn pink. The chips and dip were set on the picnic table next to the coolers of alcohol, making everything perfect.<p>

As the guests arrived and the chatter began to break out as people begin to get alcohol into their system, Alison couldn't find Emily yet. She saw Christian and briefly saw Noel but didn't speak to him. Instead she sat on a beach chair holding a red solo cup filled with Mike's Hard Lemonade, scanning the faces of the crowd of people in her backyard. The people that did approach her, mostly guys looking to strike conversation, were turned away as Alison replied with one word answers, not bothering to pay attention to what they were saying.

As the sun began to set, and the people's faces started to get harder and harder to distinguish the faces because of the growing darkness. About ten minutes later, someone plopped down in the beach chair next to her and took the drink from her hand. Alison's head snapped over to the person in the beach chair, mouth twitching to shoot an angry retort at the person who was holding the drink.

"Hard lemonade?" Noel asked, making a gagging noise after he sipped Alison's drink. Alison reached over and grabbed the drink back from him, slapping his head in the process.

"You're not the one drinking it." Alison said, angrily.

"Woah, what's up your ass?" Noel asked, sipping his beer and leaning back in the chair.

"Nothing." Alison said, scanning the backyard again.

"Who are you looking for?" Noel asked, noticing Alison scanning the backyard.

"No one. I'm just looking around." Alison lied.

"Oh come on Ali, who are you looking for? I can tell you are." Noel said.

Alison rolled her eyes, knowing she wasn't going to be able to get out of this. "Emily." she said simply.

"Emily Fields? I don't think she's coming, I didn't invite her. I should've though-"

"No I invited her."

"Why? I thought you were jealous of her." Noel said, frowning and taking another sip of his beer.

"I am. But, we went surfing this afternoon and she's actually pretty cool. It's too bad I didn't meet her earlier." Alison said.

Noel laughed, "Good, maybe I can score with her tonight."

"Good luck Noel, she's gay." Alison said smirking. She as actually pleased with the fact that Noel wasn't going to hook up with her.

"No shit!" Noel said, laughing. "She's hot though!"

"I guess that's a good thing for the ladies. She's dating Pigskin." Alison said, much to her displeasure.

"No fucking way! Guess I'll have to tell Christian. Man, that's a bummer." Noel said, actually looking upset.

"Oh come on Noel, you only knew her for a few hours." Alison said.

"Yeah I know..." Noel said. "Speak of the devil."

Alison looked up just as Emily was making her way over, wearing a navy blue top and red shorts that were dangerously high. She approached Noel and Alison, apologizing that she didn't come sooner. Alison wondered if being late was going to be Emily's thing, or if this was just one day that she was late.

"Hey Emily." Noel said, smiling.

"Hey Noel." Emily replied, smiling.

"Here, I'll let you sit down. I have to go and get a new beer anyway." Noel said, standing up. "Do you want anything?"

"Uh, I'm good. Thanks." Emily smiled and sat down in Noel's seat as Noel left.

"So you made it." Alison said, sipping her drink.

"Yeah...Paige called while I was getting ready and I couldn't get off the phone with her until about five minutes ago." Emily explained. "I'm really sorry."

"You want some?" Alison asked, switching the subject off of Pigskin in the nicest way possible. She held out her cup to Emily, who looked into its contents questionably.

"What is it?" Emily asked, smelling the liquid in the cup.

"Mike's Hard Lemonade. Try it." Alison said.

Emily raised the cup to her lips and took a sip. "Interesting." she said simply.

Alison laughed at Emily's reaction watching the orange light from the lit torches light up her face, as if it glowed.

"Alright guys! Gather around while we start the fire!" Noel called from the beach area where the fire pit was. The groups of people started making their way towards the fire pit, watching as sparks began to fly as Noel lit it. Alison went inside and grabbed a blanket to wrap herself in while they sat at the fire, it was big enough for two but it was huge.

Emily and Alison sat next to each other on one of the giant logs of driftwood. Other people sat down, or sat around the bonfire as the flames began to rise higher and higher as if they were touching the stars. Christian's guitar strumming soon rang out as he tuned the old thing as people shouted their song requests.

"What should I play?" Christian asked.

"Play Hey Soul Sister." Alison said, wrapping herself more into the blanket.

"Alright I can do that." Christian said, playing a few chords before strumming the chords of the song.

"Here Emily." Noel said, handing Emily a small cup.

"What is it?" Emily asked, taking the cup.

"Jell-O shots." Noel said, tilting his cup up and eating the shot.

"No way! I want one!" Alison said, finishing off her red solo cup and holding out her hand for Noel to hand her the blue Jell-O shot. "Here Emily we'll take them at the same time."

"Ok sure." Emily said, waiting for Alison to take hers.

"Ready?" Alison asked, holding hers out and smirking.

Emily nodded and both girls took their shot.

"Woah." Emily said, putting down her empty cup.

"You don't drink much, do you?" Alison asked, feeling the effects of her hard lemonade creep up on her. The Jell-O shot was soon going to add to the effect, but Alison didn't mind.

"Not really. I mean I did, but not at parties a lot." Emily explained.

"Well I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you." Alison said, before joining in with the tons of people singing Hey Soul Sister.

A half an hour later, people's voices were hoarse and their singing got worse as the alcohol began to take over everyone's senses. Alison, who was feeling extremely happy, was starting to get tired and leaned on Emily next to her who was singing along and shivering.

"Are you cold?" Alison asked over the noise.

"No I'm fine." Emily said.

"You're like a freezer. Come here." Alison said, she pulled part of her blanket off her and wrapped it around Emily, scooting closer so that both could share.

"Thanks." Emily said.

"My voice hurts, but I don't want to stop singing."

"My vision hurts." Emily laughed.

"How can your vision hurt? You're going to have the biggest hangover tomorrow." Alison laughed a little too hard.

As the night air grew colder, and people began to head home because of Alison's parents returning soon, Alison stumbled into her house picking up the red solo cups and beer bottles and stuck them in her trash bag.

"I think I got the most of them outside." Emily said, stumbling in with her own trash bag.

"People took most of their stuff home, there's only Christian and some other people that are going back to his house in his truck left." Noel said, coming in behind Noel. Out of all of them, Noel seemed the most sober.

"Great. Can someone spray some Febreeze in here? It's underneath the sink." Alison said, taking her trash bag out to the trash bin.

"Yeah I can do that." Emily said, handing Noel her trash bag as he headed outside too.

At almost midnight, Noel and Emily had left and the house looked like it did before they left. All Alison had to do now was climb up to her room and pretend to be asleep when they got back.

When she curled up into the covers, she turned on her phone under the blankets. She had a few notifications, people telling her that she had a great start of the summer bonfire and others asking her if she wanted to buy alcohol or if she knew anyone that they could buy from. Noel sent her a picture that she and him had taken together during the bonfire, and another that he took of she and Emily. Alison saved both photos and put the one of her and Noel as her screen saver, even though she would've preferred the one with her and Emily as her screen saver, but it may have creeped out Emily if she saw. There was one last notification from Emily, which she sent a few minutes prior. Luckily, Alison had remembered her phone number and shot her a text message the second she got to her room earlier.

**Emily: Heyy, great party thing. Thanks for inviting me and actually making me feel accepted with you guys. It's sad we didn't meet earlier.**

Alison smiled and quickly replied to Emily, trying her best to spell things correctly.

**Ali: No problem! :) irk it's sad that we didn't meet before. Maybe we can hang out tomorrow, a few people are going to go out on Noel's boat tomorrow, u can come if u want.**

Once Alison pressed send, she heard the front door of her house open and the sound of her parents' footsteps enter. Alison quickly locked her phone and shut her eyes to mimic sleep as her parents climbed the steps.

"Is she asleep?" she heard her mom whisper. She could hear the sound of her door opened and made sure she didn't move.

"Yeah I think so. First day got her tired out." her father whispered.

"I worry about her Ken. She's always out of the house during the summer and-"

"She's being a normal teenage girl. I was barely in the house when I was her age, I had lots of friends like she did. She's growing up Jessica, just let the girl have some fun."

"Fine. But if she gets into any legal trouble, there will be hell to pay."

"Alison's a good girl. She has a head on her shoulders, she knows what she's doing."

The sounds of her parents voices faded away and Alison pulled her phone back out from under the covers. She quickly turned it on to see a notification from Emily.

**Emily: Sounds good. Text me the details tomorrow :)**

Before she could reply, Alison found herself drift off to sleep, leaving her message to Emily unsent.

* * *

><p><strong>The more reviews the faster I update :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey r u coming? We're leaving soon!**

Alison sent the text message out at 10:07am as she waited on the porch steps of her house for Noel. Noel was supposed to pick her up at 10:15 so that they could be the first ones to arrive at his yacht. Alison had informed Noel that she had invited Emily to go on the yacht for the day, but hadn't heard if Emily was even coming. This was the fourth text message that Alison had sent her that morning, and as time was running out, the chance of Emily coming on the yacht with her were becoming slimmer and slimmer.

Finally, her phone buzzed and lit up in her hands. Ali quickly unlocked her phone to view the expected message from Emily, only for her smile to fall.

**Hey Ali. I don't think I'm going to go on the yacht today, massive hangover. My head is literally pounding. It's probably best that I sleep this off today and take some Advil. Maybe some other time, hope you have fun!**

Alison's heart sunk as she realized that Emily canceling on her was going to ruin the whole day. Noel was okay, but the people he invited certainly were not going to cause Alison any type of fun. The people Noel invited consisted of Quinn (the guy Alison threw wine cooler all over), Amanda (some girl Noel had met the night before who was anything but Alison's 'cup of tea', her followers Rachel and Piper (equally as annoying), and Alexander (the tan boy who Alison told Emily that she wanted to hook up with.) Alexander wasn't too bad, other than the fact that he had a weird obsession for toy cars or something like that. This immediately turned off interest for Alison. But now, she was going to be stuck on a yacht all day with these freaks (besides Noel) and she didn't think that she would like that all too much.

As Noel pulled up in her driveway, blasting rock and roll music from the radio, he yelled for Alison to jump in.

"I'm not going." Alison called back.

Noel immediately cut the volume of the radio and took off his sunglasses. "I couldn't hear you, it sounded like you said you weren't going."

"I'm not." Alison said, getting up and walking towards the driver side of the car.

"Why not? You love going out on the yacht." Noel said, frowning.

"No one besides you is going that I like. I don't want to be stuck on the yacht with Annoying Amanda and her skanky sidekicks." Alison said, glaring.

"Jeez I didn't know you didn't like them that much. I won't bring them next time, you promise you're coming next time?" Noel asked.

"Yeah sure."

"Alright. I guess I'll go pick up Christian and 'Annoying Amanda and her sidekicks'." Noel air-quoted.

"Oh, by the way. If you get the chance, can you print Emily out a fake ID?"

"Alright." Noel said. "What's her name going to be? I also need a picture of her."

"Think of something. But don't make it obvious."

"I can have it to you by next week."

"You're the best Noel.

"I know I know."

Alison watched as Noel pulled out of her driveway and sped off towards Christian's house, leaving Alison alone to go back inside. She entered her kitchen and grabbed a cloth bag from the pantry. She placed Ibuprofen, ginger tea, and cans of ginger ale in the bag before heading back outside, squinting in the bright sun. She took off at a fast walk, walking down her street towards the familiar house that was now occupied by a new family. Glad to see that there was only one car in the driveway, Alison assumed that it was Emily's that was home due to the giant "Rosewood Swim Team" sticker on the back window of her car.

"Hello?" Alison called, as she entered the familiar house. The house looked the same as when CeCe lived in it, the only thing different about the front hallway was the wall color had changed from a creme color to a peach. CeCe's home had a particular smell, like how every house smells different. Now the house smelt faintly of citrus, unlike CeCe's. To Alison, it was out of place and strange. She entered the kitchen, passing the sliding glass doors that looked into the living room which looked oddly similar, besides the couch and decorations. The kitchen was the only thing that remained exactly the same. The tan walls and the granite countertops couldn't be taken to Los Angeles, so they stayed behind. So did the fridge and nearly everything else in the kitchen. Alison could almost see CeCe sitting on the counter, missing CeCe more than anything in Cape May. As Alison opened the fridge and stored the ice-cream in the freezer section, she had to keep reminding herself that CeCe didn't in fact live here anymore. Leaving the kitchen helped her convince herself more that this was now Emily's house as she climbed the stairs to the bedrooms. On the left would be CeCe's room, which Alison could only guess was Emily's now. As Alison approached the doorknob, she prepared herself to see how changed CeCe's old room would be. Many memories were made in this bedroom, like Alison letting CeCe pierce her helix on her ear with a needle when Alison was 13. Even though Alison had let it scar over about a year later, she thought she was super cool to be the only one of her friends at school to have her helix pierced.

When the door was finally opened, Alison was greeted with an entirely different room than what Alison had been used to seeing. Alison gasped at the transformation of the room. What used to be magenta walls and white carpet, was now replaced with sky blue walls and hardwood floors. The tall windows had translucent white curtains hanging from them, closed to block out some of the sunlight streaming in. The bed was in the same spot though, but the queen sized bed had been reduced to a full. The duvet on the bed had a white cover on it which had the Eiffel Tower on it and French words in cursive written all over it. The duvet was disheveled however, due to the person lying underneath. Alison approached the bed, reaching her hand out to slowly pull the duvet away.

"Woah, what the heck mom? I told you I'm not feeling good and to let me-. Oh it's you."

Emily, caught off guard by Alison, sat up immediately and rubbed her eyes. When she realized it was Alison, she fell back onto her pillows with a map of France on it. Alison laughed and sat at the edge of Emily's bed, digging into the cloth bag she brought.

"Here. This will help." Alison said, pulling out a bottle of Ibuprofen. Emily's eyes opened and she looked at Alison, who was holding out the pill bottle.

"You're a life saver. My head has never hurt this bad in forever, how did you not get a hangover?" Emily asked, taking the pill bottle from her and then the can of ginger ale that Alison opened quickly after.

"Well that wasn't my first time drinking alcohol you see." Alison smirked.

"That wasn't mine either!" Emily interjected after she swallowed her ginger ale.

"Yeah well it was your first time drinking large amounts because let's face it, you're an alcohol virgin." Alison teased. "Meaning you had never gotten drunk until now."

"And so what if it is? Are you going to tell everyone and shun me?" Emily asked, placing the can next to her on her bedside table.

"No...unless you want me to." Alison continued to tease.

"Ew I would rather you not." Emily sighed and laid back onto the pillows again.

"Don't worry I won't. It will be our little secret." Alison said, watching Emily as she closed her eyes.

"I heard you keep a lot of secrets Alison." Emily said, simply.

"What do you mean?"

"Like others secrets. Do you really tell people other people's secrets?"

"Only if they've done something to deserve it." Alison shrugged, trying to sugar coat her words.

"Hey wait, why aren't you on the yacht?"

"Huh?"

"You said you were going on the yacht today. Now you're here. What made you not go? That cute guy you liked was going to be there." Emily asked.

"I don't like him I just think he's cute. Plus he's got this toy car obsession which really is a turn off." Alison explained while Emily snorted with laughter in response. "Well, I knew you wouldn't know how to get past a hangover and I didn't want to miss out on all this. Also, those shanks that Noel was eyeing last night are going and I don't want to be a part of that if they're going."

"Fair reasons."

"Plus, this is CeCe's old house. And her old room." Alison sighed, looking around for any signs of the previous owner.

"Oh, the Drake's that used to live here? This room was very..."

"Boastful? Loud? Oh I know. I spent many days and nights in here with CeCe." Alison said.

"Isn't she like 8 years older than you though?" Emily asked.

"So? Friendship doesn't have to have an age limit. That's like the same thing with love, or anything really." Alison countered. "But she was a little more outgoing than how girls her age normally acted. I think she'll always be a teenager at heart."

"I saw a picture of her. You guys look similar." Emily said, but it wasn't the first time that Alison had heard something like that.

"I know. That's what a lot of people say, I guess we have similar styles." Alison shrugged.

Emily and Ali were silent for a few minutes, listening to the sounds of their breathing and the faint cawing of seagulls and waves. It was a comfortable feeling, even though they weren't speaking.

"Sorry in advance if I fall asleep or sleep the whole time. I'm super tired, I couldn't sleep well last night." Emily spoke up.

"Well yeah, it's a hangover. Here, just try to fall back asleep." Alison said, pulling the covers up to Emily's chin. "Is there anything else that you need?"

"Not at the moment. I'll tell you if I do." Emily yawned and snuggled into the covers. "You can lay down too you know."

Emily moved over on her bed, turning her back on Alison to get sleep. Alison kicked off her flip-flops and laid down on the bed next to Emily. She propped herself up on Emily's pillows and pulled out her phone since she wasn't just going to stare at Emily for the whole time. She checked a few things on Facebook and replied to Aria's text which was a picture of her and Ezra (their English teacher) on a romantic date at whatever seafood restaurant. Alison and Ezra (unknown to everyone else) had a thing a few years back, but Alison had no intention of telling Aria and Ezra didn't seem to want to mention his "dating a minor" history to her as well.

At around 11am, Alison was starting to feel sleepy herself, since she didn't get much sleep the night before. She slid down from being propped up on the pillows and turned on her side to sleep, facing Emily. At that same time, Emily turned over in her sleep and sighed. Alison's eyes widened as she realized Emily was a few inches from her face. Feeling the hot breath on her face and instantly feeling overwhelmed, backed up a bit. She watched Emily's sides rise and fall as she breathed in and out. She looked peaceful, but the overwhelming feeling in Alison's chest made it hard to breathe. Tearing her eyes away from Emily, she flipped over, turning her back to Emily.

Closing her eyes again, she tried to focus on drifting to sleep, wondering if taking Ibuprofen herself would help her fall asleep. Before she could even make a decision, a long vibrating noise came from Emily's bedside table. Alison's eyes shot open and looked around for the noise. It sounded again, just as long as the first one. Alison sat up and opened the bedside table drawer, revealing a lit up phone.

Invading people's privacy was one of Alison's strong sides, but checking to see who was calling Emily seemed wrong at first. But, she pushed that feeling aside as she reached into the drawer and pulled out the phone. On the screen of the phone was, "Paige 3" displayed on the screen with a picture of Emily and Paige. Alison stared down at the phone, letting it ring as she stared at the picture of Paige and Emily. When the call went to voicemail, Alison saw that Emily's phone wallpaper was a different photo of her and Paige in the Rosewood pool. Before she could even register anything else about the picture, the phone began vibrating again and the caller ID of "Paige 3" appeared back on the screen.

Rolling her eyes at the second call in the matter of two seconds, Alison almost hit the answer button so that she could pick up. It sounded like a lot of fun to answer the phone and tell Paige that she was laying in bed with Emily. Her thumb drifted over the answer button, but moved away before she could hit send. If she did that, Paige would surely bring it up with Emily and Emily would hate her. Alison didn't want to threaten their relationship when Emily was the only cool girl in Rosewood. So as a compromise, Alison's finger drifted over to the decline button and pressed it.

The picture of Paige went away, returning to the phone's wallpaper. Alison's hands itched, wanting to check the phone further. She touched the message button on the phone with her thumb and was pulled up to a list of contacts that Emily was texting. Of course on the top was Paige, followed by a girl named Sydney, Toby, Noel, and Christian. Alison pressed on Emily and Paige's conversation, pulling up the most recent messages that the pair had sent. Alison quickly looked over at Emily, who was still sleeping soundly.

The most recent messages were from the previous night, after Emily and Alison had texted. The messages were from 1:25am, and from the looks of it, Emily was drunk texting Paige. Emily's texts didn't really make much sense, making Alison almost laugh as she read Emily's rambling text about how she forgot her swim jacket at her house and how she wanted Paige to bring it up to her when she came up in a few days. Paige didn't seem to happy with the fact that Emily had been drinking, especially without her to watch over her but didn't get too mad at Emily. The last message that Paige sent Emily was

**I'll call you tomorrow morning, at around 11? Goodnight babe x**

Heat was rising to Alison's face as she read the last text. Paige didn't deserve the game that Emily had, and Alison didn't like people in relationships that wasn't a good match. As Alison went to place the phone back in the bedside table, it buzzed again and the text message alert appeared on the phone from none other than Paige.

**Hey, u didn't answer my call. Ur probably out having a ton of fun with Christian and Noel, no hot girls I hope ;). I'll call u a little later, going to swim. I love you.**

_I love you? _Was Paige being serious right now? Alison rolled her eyes and placed the phone in the bedside table before closing it. She sighed and laid back down in the bed, trying to focus on falling asleep again. Her thoughts drifted to the water, surfing back out on the waves with Emily. She imagined herself doing an amazing trick as Emily watched on, feeling proud. Her dreams were filled of the same thing, but this time, surfing wasn't the activity...

* * *

><p>"Ok, you're taking me to The Dry Dock Restaurant, tonight." Alison said to Emily as they sat on the bench that looked out onto the beach.<p>

"Tonight?" Emily asked.

"Yeah! I'm free tonight, you're free tonight, and I want burgers and milkshakes from The Dry Dock." Alison said.

After recovering from Emily's hangover, and sleeping off all the alcohol in their systems until the early afternoon, both Emily and Alison decided to walk to the beach due to the pod of dolphins being spotted passing through Cape May. They sat on the bench with their feet in the sand, occasionally seeing a dorsal fin poke out of the water and then the entire tail of the dolphin as it came up for air.

"True, I also haven't had a good burger and milkshake in a while." Emily agreed.

"I know! There isn't anything good in Rosewood, besides The Brew. They make a mean tuna melt, but that's basically it." Alison said, tearing her eyes away from the water to look at Emily. "So you wanna go?"

"Sure, I guess, of course I'm paying?" Emily asked.

"You're smart with this Emily." Alison giggled and got up from the bench.

There hadn't been any signs of dolphins for about ten minutes and the sun was beginning to set over the water, turning the sky pink once again. Alison stood up and grabbed Emily's hand to pull her up as well. They ran to Emily's car, getting in the white car that smelt faintly of chlorine from the high school pool and the mango air refresher hanging from the rear view mirror. Alison liked sitting in the passenger seat of Emily's car, even though Paige probably sat in the same seat multiple times.

"Where exactly is this Dry Docks?" Emily asked.

"Texas Avenue." Alison said, as Emily pulled out of their parking spot at the beach.

"You're going to have to guide me because I have absolutely _no_ idea where that is." Emily said, laughing.

"It's easy. Here just go this way." Alison pointed.

* * *

><p>"Hi, I'm Kyle, I'll be your waiter tonight." the smiling waiter said, handing both Emily and Alison menus. He had blonde dyed hair, and the only reason Alison could tell was because his hair was sticking up, showing his roots which had grown back in brown. He already had signs of smile lines on his tan skin, even though he only seemed a day over twenty.<p>

As Kyle explained the specials (tuna melt with fries and a few others), Alison looked over his outfit. He was wearing a light blue collared shirt which was short sleeved and left unbuttoned to reveal his white tank top. His beige cargo shorts were covered in a waiter's apron which had money, and a notepad with a pen sticking out of it.

When Kyle left to give both Emily and Alison a few minutes to decide what they wanted, both girls scanned over the menu which had a few pictures of the different items on the menu. What Alison was interested in was the famous burgers. Alison's usual, was a strawberry milkshake with a Texas Burger, something she had been getting ever since she was six. There were all different types of things on the menu besides burgers. Pizza, salad, hoagies, Philly Cheese Steaks, wings, wraps, seafood, and sandwiches were just a few things on the menu.

Alison told Emily that she couldn't get anything besides a burger because that was the well-known thing of Cape May. Everything else on the menu was probably great, but, for Emily's first time, it had to be a burger. Emily settled with a chocolate milkshake and a Texas burger.

When Kyle came back, he took their order and turned to leave before Alison stopped him.

"Hey wait, what's that necklace mean?" Alison asked, pointing to the white fish hook shaped necklace.

"Oh this?" Kyle said, picking up the necklace with his two fingers. "It's called makau. It means for everything that is good and promises its wearer prosperity, strength and good luck. I fish a lot, and when I was in Hawaii, I learned the fishermen a long time ago would wear these and they still do today."

"Well it's really pretty." Emily spoke up, smiling at Kyle.

"Not as pretty as you." Kyle smiled, winking at Emily. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go hand the order slip in so you guys can get your food."

Kyle left without another word, leaving the two alone. Emily was still all smiles as her cheeks turned red from the compliment. Alison on the other hand was a bit red, but with anger. Her face was expressionless as she stared at her hands.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked, noticing Emily's facial expression.

"Am I ugly or something?" Alison blurted out, doubting her beauty for the first time.

"What?" Emily asked, surprised by Alison DiLaurentis doubting the fact that she was utterly perfect.

"You heard me. Am I like ugly or something?"

"No! Why would you think that?" Emily asked.

"Well, ever since I got here, barely anyone told me that I'm beautiful or pretty. Dammit, I haven't made out with anyone since like May." Alison said, rubbing her temple with one hand.

"Woah, relax." Emily said, reaching across the table to grab Alison's free hand that was resting on the table. Alison looked up at Emily, who was looking at her, her brown eyes had the soft gleam to it that made Alison begin to feel better. "You're beautiful Alison. I don't know why they're not telling you, but they should be."

"Well you're here and you're hot Emily. I've been coming here every year, I'm an old face. You're new and...really hot." Alison admitted.

"I don't know why anyone thinks that, but they really are just wasting their time. I do like girls after all, they should be focusing on you since you like guys." Emily smiled. "If it makes you feel better I can dress less than 100% if you want."

"No seriously, it's fine. It's stupid that I even thought it." Alison said, shaking her head.

"It's totally fine, everyone has these moments." Emily smiled reassuringly.

The pair continued to chat until Kyle returned with two shakes and two burgers. He stuck around to have a conversation with the duo for a few minutes, but left when someone else entered the restaurant. Alison watched as Emily picked up her burger and took a bite. Alison followed suite, her taste buds exploding with the taste of a burger that she hadn't had since last summer. Emily's eyes widened as she chewed the burger.

"This is really fucking good." Emily said through a mouthful of burger.

Alison nodded, trying to hold back the itch of laughter that wanted to escape. They both tried their milkshakes, then trading to try each others. Alison had to admit that a chocolate milkshake was pretty good, but nothing beat a strawberry milkshake. It was fun, talking to Emily while sharing food that she didn't have to pay for. It was almost like a date, except both girls were there as friends. Eating with Emily, there was no Paige, who Alison desperately wished would not show up at all this summer. There were no guys constantly hitting on Emily either, which was good for Alison because she wasn't used to this lack of attention and did not like it one bit.

As they ate their burgers and ended up finishing them, both were in a fit of laughter as they began quoting Mean Girls when their conversation strayed that way when Alison mentioned milkshakes. Kyle returned to take their empty diner basket away, along with their empty glasses. He brought a bill buy, who Emily took from him to pay. Alison watched as Emily bit her lip and counted out the correct amount of money to pay. Alison noticed that Kyle was also watching Emily the same way she was watching Emily.

"She's taken you know." Alison said, almost glaring at Kyle. Kyle snapped out of his trance and looked at Alison, seeing the look on her face and quickly backing away.

"Uh, are you done?" Kyle asked Emily, holding his calloused hand out for Emily to put the small black folder into his hands with the bills inside. Emily nodded and told Kyle to keep the change as she got up to exit the restaurant with Alison. Alison, happy with what she said to Kyle, got up as well and followed Emily through the restaurant and out the door.

"What was with that outburst back there?" Emily asked. She didn't sound mad, but she didn't sound thoroughly amused either. They reached her car and got inside, escaping the cool night air by getting in the car. By now it was pitch black outside, the only light came from the light posts and the moon, which was shining brightly, reflecting itself on the water.

As Emily drove Alison home, they pulled down their street and noticed something out of place in Emily's driveway. Her parents' car was in the driveway, but another car was in it as well. It was black and Alison didn't recognize the car, but Emily sure did.

She slowed down and stopped in front of her house, telling Alison to stay in the car as she unbuckled and got out. Confused, Alison watched as Emily ran up to her house and approached the person sitting on her porch steps, which Alison didn't notice before.

Paige. Just sitting there on Emily's porch steps. That wasn't right, Paige wasn't supposed to come until Sunday. Why was she there now?

Going against what Emily said, Alison got out of the car and walked towards the porch which Paige was hugging Emily on.

"I thought you weren't coming until Sunday!" Emily said, hugging Paige back.

"I wanted to surprise you! Didn't you get my message this morning?" Paige asked.

"No I was sleeping." Emily said.

Paige who was looking at Emily, glanced over at the direction Alison was approaching, her face falling.

"Oh, so you've met Alison here." Paige said simply. Everyone knew Alison went to Cape May in the summer, so Paige had to have known she was there.

"Yeah, uh, I met her yesterday when I got here. She's really nice." Emily said awkwardly.

"_Nice."_ Paige drawled out, giving Alison a weird look.

"Hello Paige." Alison said, simply.

Paige nodded, this had to be one of the most civil conversations that she and Pigskin had exchanged.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone." Alison said, stroking Emily's arm. She didn't want to admit it, but she was waving Emily right in front of Paige's face, and she was loving it.

"Thanks for dinner, Emily." she added, a smile teasing her lips as she walked away from the porch of Emily's house, a smirk playing on her lips to hide the hurt she felt in her heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Your reviews help me by updating faster :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Under new author.**

* * *

><p>"She's not coming." Alison said casually as she noticed Noel looking around frequently. The empty beach chair next to him, across from Alison had remained vacant for the whole time that the group had been sitting in a circle out on the beach. The bright colored beach chairs were formed in a circle with a cooler in the middle of them. The sun made their skins hot and shines brightly on the group of eight.<p>

"She isn't? Didn't you invite her?" Noel asked, pulling out his phone frantically. "Maybe I didn't text her."

"No, I didn't bother to invite her. Her girlfriend surprise visited her a few days early so Emily's going to spend all her time with her." Alison said, frowning behind her sunglasses.

"You don't sound too thrilled." Noel remarked.

"Well she's the only girl worth talking to here." Alison said, not caring about the other girls in the beach chair circle that were listening in. They glanced at her, giving Alison a cold stare over their sunglasses. Alison couldn't care less, she was in a bad mood since the previous night. The group almost went mini golfing instead of hitting the beach, but Alison forced them not to. Coming to the beach was no better however, due to the boredom that was settling over Alison the moment they sat down.

Finally her breaking point of boredom and annoyance, Alison stood up and readjusted the sunglasses on her face.

"Later bitches." she said, turning to leave.

"Ali?" she heard Noel call as she retreated from the beach. "Don't you want a ride home?"

"No." Alison said, but she did want a ride. Her pride got in the way, so denying the ride had to be done. Noel didn't protest, leaving Alison to make her way towards the beach exit. She almost texted Emily, almost. She had composed the message and almost hit send before deleting the text and hastily putting her phone back in her shorts pocket.

"I guess you're not coming with us to Morey's Pier tonight!" Noel called, making Alison stop in her tracks. He always knew just where to hit Alison, he knew she loved Morey's Pier. Who wouldn't love the three different piers with thrill rides to classic carnival games. The funnel cake was the best though, as well as the beach hotties, but the beach hotties were definitely not at the top of her list this summer.

Alison turned to face Noel, who was smirking widely as he knew he had gotten Alison.

"Are you coming or what?" Noel asked.

"Who's going?" Alison asked.

"Well I invited Emily." Noel said, his smirk becoming wider. It was if he knew something was up, but nothing was up. Maybe Alison was getting paranoia.

Alison groaned dramatically, "That means her rag tag girlfriend is coming too."

"Well you don't have to go, I was just trying to be nice." Noel said, shrugging.

"Yes, trying to be extra nice just in case Emily decides she likes guys again." Alison said, a bit too sarcastically.

"A guy can dream. So are you in or not?"

* * *

><p><strong>(Yes this is what Morey's Pier is actually like because I have been to Cape May. Most of the places mentioned are actual places in Cape May)<strong>

Paige stuck out against the crowd quite clearly. And no, that wasn't because Alison was critiquing her outfit the moment she came into view at the pier. It was because Paige clearly looked uncomfortable with the group of people that Emily had dragged her to go meet. Noel and Paige hadn't had a history like Paige and Ali, but Noel still had a douche bag personality that shined through the pearly white smile and good guy persona. The other people there were strangers to Paige obviously, but were in the same social class as Ali and Noel.

Emily, even though she was new, fit right in with the group naturally. Maybe it was the vibe she gave off, a vibe Alison liked. It was nice, Emily seemed completely genuine to Alison. If Emily was actually a bitch, well she would be an amazing liar because she sure had Alison fooled. Everything about Emily from her outfit to her warm laugh, made it desperately hard for Alison to find a flaw. As far as she could tell, Emily was flawless, and Alison didn't know if she should be threatened or awed by her. The backwards floral snapback on Emily's head perfected her outfit. The large tank top with palm trees against a sunset on the tank top went perfect with the distressed shorts. Alison's eyes followed down past the shorts to her shoes, but snapped back up and looked away when she realized what she was doing.

Paige on the other hand was not wearing the color scheme the group was. Whites and bright colors, floral patterns and palm trees could not be found on Paige. Instead she had a white James Dean shirt on with a red plaid long sleeve tied around her waist and that's the only thing Alison looked at.

Her eyes shifted to the interlocked hands of Emily and Paige, giving Alison an uncomfortable feeling. Alison turned to the rest of the group that was there, spotting Alexander. Alison was going to have to push aside the fact that Xander had a weird fetish or something for toy cars. She pushed her way towards him, checking his outfit before smiling at him with as much interest she could muster. He was wearing shades even though it was past sunset, his snapback looked like it was about to fall off his head, but other than that, his white tank top, purple letterman jacket and shorts went well with what he was wearing. He smiled at Alison, her charm already taking effect on him.

"Hey Xander," Alison cooed, stroking his arm. "I get kind of nervous with all these rides with heights, do you think I could stick around you for the night?"

"Well of course beautiful." Xander said, smiling. "Anything you need, Xander's got you."

Alison tried to smile, as she turned and leaned on Xander. He was a good six inches taller than her, and his purple letterman jacket from whatever town he was from looked like he had never worn it. It was in really good condition.

"Ok!" Noel said, clapping his hand together. He tried to be heard over the scream from people on the rides, music, and chatter of the people. "There's seven of us, including Emily and her girlfriend Paige. So why don't we all stick together since we don't have that big of a group this time? We can hit up Adventure Pier first, that way we can get the thrills out of the way. We can head over to Surfside Pier or Mariner's Pier, depending on what you guys want. We can also get food in between."

"How long did you spend thinking about this plan?" Alison asked. A few people laughed.

"Is that really a big issue? Let's just go! We have all these rides to get to! The pier closes at 12am and it's 9pm. That means three hours!" Noel said, looking more excited than any of them.

The group made its way to the ticket booth and bought brackets, allowing them to go into all three sections of the pier and go on as many rides. The neon green paper bracelets said "Morey's Pier" on them, unlike last years neon orange. They walked into Adventureland, where the thrill coasters were. A large wooden roller coaster that Alison would only admit to herself was scary, even though she acted like it was no big deal. There was the slingshot that Christian kept trying to convince Noel to go on, even though Noel wanted no part of it. Alison's favorite part of the Adventureland was the stage where the hit radio station's DJ played songs while people danced in the most pit. Alison spent some time there last year, grinding with some guy she barely knew. This year, Alison wasn't feeling as adventurous with doing that again. The only exception she would make is if Emily wanted to dance, but her girlfriend would probably want none of it.

They got in line for the wooden roller coaster, since the line was moving faster and they could all go on at once. The way they got in line, Xander was in front of her while Emily and Paige were behind. Instead of turning to Xander, Alison smirked and playfully bumped the side of her hip into Emily's.

"So, Mermaid." Alison said, using the nickname she had made for Emily. She liked the nickname, but she also was in the mood to get on Paige's nerves. "You ready to ride this thing?"

"Hmm, I'm only going because you can't go upside down. I'm a medium thrill seeker, do you like the scary rides?" Emily asked, giving Alison a look that made her feel that nothing else mattered to Emily but Alison. Emily made you feel accepted, on a different level that Alison had never been accepted to.

"I can do all the rides." Alison lied, before she could stop herself. She could feel her stomach churning from nerves as she lied.

"Oh really, like the Slingshot? Are you going on with Christian?" Emily asked, a teasing glint in her eye. Did she sense Alison was lying?

"No! I want to have a stomach so that I can eat the amazing fried dough they have here." Alison said, as they made their way to the front of the line. They all flashed their bracelets, and made their way to the carts that they could sit in. Alison turned back to look at Emily, only to see Paige lagging behind.

"Are you coming Pig- Paige?" Alison called, frowning.

"Uh, no. I actually don't think... You guys go on without me. I'll be down at the exit." Paige said, turning toward the exit.

"Wait, Paige, do you want me to come with you?" Emily asked, concern in her voice. The only thing that upset Alison about Emily was the fact that she made everyone feel special and her number one, it wasn't just saved for her.

"No, that's fine." Paige said.

"No seriously I can-"

"Listen to your girlfriend Emily, you're coming on. Let's go." Alison said, getting annoyed. She tugged Emily towards the last empty two seater cart behind Noel and Christian. Alison and Emily got in, both glancing back at Paige to see her gone. They sat down and pulled the safety bar down, tugging to make sure that it stayed. Emily removed her hat and placed it on the mesh carry on holder in front of them.

When the guy working the coaster was given the thumbs up, the coaster began to move towards the chain that would pull them up to the top. As the noise of the chain was going, Alison looked around as she saw Morey's Pier get smaller and smaller. Noel and Christian yelled and apologized for yelling profanities with a young boy with his dad in the cart in front of them.

"Hey Emily." Alison said, her stomach flipping.

"Yeah?"

"I actually lied about the thrill ride thing, I'm actually kind of nervous." Alison admitted.

Emily smiled, "I could tell you were lying. You don't have that dimple when you lie." Emily said poking Alison's cheek.

Alison almost blushed as Emily's observation. She didn't think anyone noticed. She was flattered that Emily actually paid attention really well to details like that, but threatened because Emily would know if she's lying or not.

"Yeah I'm a little scared." Alison said as they neared the top.

"It's ok." Emily said, doing something unexpected. She moved her hand and interlaced her fingers with Alison, giving Ali's hand a squeeze. "I got you."

"Thanks."

When the chain ended and the tracks turned to go down, Alison squeezed Emily's hand for dear life as they went down. Once the rush of going down the hill hit Alison, the nerves disappeared from her stomach. The familiar rush of the wind and fast descend down soon made her laugh. She looked at Emily, who was still holding onto her hand, but looked like she was having the time of her life. Noel's yells could be heard from the seats in front of them, making obnoxious noises as the roller coaster pulled back up and into a sharp turn.

By the end of the ride, Alison couldn't remember why she was scared of going on. Emily opened her fingers and slid her hand out of Alison's as the bar holding them down came up and they exited the ride. Paige was waiting at the exit just like she had said, as the group exited the ride.

"How was it?" Paige asked Emily, as she joined the group as they made their way back to the boardwalk.

"Really fun." Emily said, intertwining her fingers with Paige, the same hand she held Alison's hand with minutes before.

To distract herself, Alison looked around for Xander, who she found in front of the group with Noel and Christian.

"I'm getting cold." Alison said, wrapping her arms together as she caught up with them. She wasn't lying, it was getting a bit chilly as the cool ocean spray came towards the pier.

"I got you." Xander said, quickly shrugging out of his jacket and handing it over to Alison. Quickly looking back at Emily as she put the large jacket on, Xander's body heat from the jacket quickly warmed her. Seeing no reaction from Emily, she turned her attention back to the three boys who were arguing. Christian had Noel's arm in a strong grip, tugging him towards The Slingshot, a ride Noel was definitely terrified of.

"Oh come on Noel! Don't be a baby!" Alison joined in, as Christian tugged Noel towards the ride.

"Stop! No!" Noel protested.

"I'll buy you anything you want from the fair rides if you go on." Christian begged.

Noel ripped his hand from Christian's and stopped. "Anything?" he asked.

"Yeah, just come on with me." Christian said.

"Like that giant Jamaican Banana over there?" Noel pointed to the hanging banana prizes at a booth.

"Uh sure."

"And cotton candy." Noel added.

"Sure."

"Fine I'll go." Noel said.

"Way to represent Noel!" Emily said, as Noel willingly was being pulled away by Christian.

The remainder of the group stopped as they watched the back of Noel and Christian's heads as they headed towards the line of people waiting to go on The Slingshot. While they waited for Noel and Christian to get on, the group bought snacks to eat while they waited and watched. Alison, who was starting to feel a little funny, only bought a water.

While everyone else was eating the carnival food, Alison was leaning on the railing of the pier, with her head bent down to the ground. She was trying to focus on her breathing instead of the ringing noises of the people on the pier. It was irritating and it made her want to plug her ears and scream as the pain in her head began to increase. The familiar headache was coming back, and Alison knew what was going on.

"Shit." Alison said, as she massaged her temples.

"What? What's going on?" someone asked.

"My head just really fucking hurts. I think it's a migraine." Alison said, as she leaned more onto the railing. She didn't get migraines often, and when she did it was in school and because of constant stress.

"Are you ok?" someone asked, placing a comforting hand on her back.

"I don't know...no. It really hurts." Alison said, as the pain increased and the noises became more irritating.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" she recognized Emily's soft and concerned voice.

"Yeah." Alison said, nodding slightly. She pushed the weight off the railing as a slender arm wrapped around her waist. They began walking and Alison tried her best to keep her vision focused, but it was becoming difficult.

"What about me?" Alison heard Paige's voice come from behind them.

"Shit." Emily mumbled. "Xander, can you please tell Noel to give Emily a ride home? I have stuff in my back seat so I can't fit more than two people."

"Wait, what about my jacket?!" Xander called.

"Just please someone get me home!" Alison yelled, getting more and more impatient with all the commotion that was being made.

"Of course." Emily said, a lot softer than when she was giving Xander orders.

Both girls left Morey's Pier as quickly as possible and made their way towards Emily's white car which was parked next to Noel's silver one.

"Here, it shouldn't be long until you're home and you'll be in bed." Emily reassured as Alison got into the passenger seat of Emily's car.

When the ignition started and Emily pulled out of the parking space, the pounding in Alison's head was still going strong. It was uncomfortable and she could barely think. Emily didn't talk the entire ride to Ali's house, which she was ok with since the pain in her head was preventing her from doing anything.

"Paige is going to be so mad at me for ditching her." Emily said, when they rolled up in front of Alison's house.

"I'm sure she'll understand. Thanks for the ride." Alison said, leaning over and wrapping her arm around Emily to give her a quick hug.

"Do you need help getting inside?" Emily asked.

"I think I'll be ok, I'll let you get back to the Pier." Alison said, getting out of the car.

"I probably won't be going back, I feel like I'm going to have to deal with a lot of drama." Emily admitted.

"Well text me tomorrow if you need anything. I'm sure things will turn out fine." Alison reassured.

"Thanks Ali." Emily smiled.

"Anytime gorgeous." Alison returned.

"Gorgeous?" Emily asked, confused.

Shit.

"It's an expression," Ali quickly covered up. "Not that you aren't gorgeous, you get my point-"

Emily laughed, "Goodnight Alison." she said before pulling away.

"Goodnight Emily." Alison sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey where did u and Emily go? -Noel<strong>

**U could've had me drive u home -Noel**

**Emily's gf seems to hate me. I gave her a ride and she wouldn't talk to me the whole time. I even tried to converse with her! -Noel**

**Alisonnnnn -Noel **

**I'm coming over today if u don't answer. 10:30am k? -Noel**

Alison read the texts from Noel the morning after. A thin layer of sweat covered her body as she examined the clock on her bedside table. She got up from her bed and tried to let the cold water from the shower wash away the lingering memories of her dreams. She took more Advil so that her headache would soon subside.

Just as Noel said, there was a knock on her bedroom door at 10:30. Alison was just brushing out her damp her when he did so, making her jump slightly.

"Come in!" Alison called, looking at the door in the reflection of her mirror as Noel entered. He was wearing light pink shorts and a white v-neck and was eating a bag of chips.

"Do you ever stop eating?" Alison asked as Noel opened his mouth to pour the rest of the bag in.

"Nope." Noel said, his voice muffled from the chips still in his mouth. "I need new clothes."

"I always need something new to wear." Alison said.

"You up to go to the mall? I want to stop at Hollister." Noel said, crumpling up the bag into a ball and shooting it into the trash can besides Alison. When the crumpled bag completely missed the trash can, Alison glared at him. Noel knew that he should take care of the chip bag and fast, doing so he ran over to properly throw it out while licking the cheese dust from his fingers.

When Alison was ready, they left her room and down to Noel's car which was reflecting off the bright sunlight directly into Alison's eyes. Instead of turning down the street as usual towards the beach, they turned the other direction to travel down the street towards the mall.

As Noel went down the street a bit faster than the speed limit, Alison looked out towards Emily's house. The house looked peaceful, other than Emily sitting on the porch steps with her head in her hands.

"Woah woah slow down." Alison signaled to Noel, pointing at Emily. She quickly turned the volume knob of the radio down to silence it as Noel slowly rolled up next to Emily's house.

Noel honked the horn twice to get Emily to look up. "Get in loser we're going shopping!" Alison yelled at her. Emily lifted her head from her hands and shook her head.

"Something isn't right." Alison said, getting out of the car. "Wait here."

She hurried up the stone steps to the porch that Emily was sitting on and sat down next to her. "What's going on?" Alison asked, sitting down next to her. "Where's Paige?"

"She broke up with me and left." Emily said, simply. Surprisingly, Emily wasn't crying and it didn't look like she had been. She did look sad, but no tears was something Alison only thought she could do.

"Why?" Alison asked, shocked that Paige would let someone like Emily go.

"She wasn't too thrilled with the fact that I ditched her to bring you home. She said that I always pick you over her and that I always talk about you." Emily explained. As much as Alison wanted to feel bad that they broke up, she didn't.

"That's horrible." Alison said, trying to sound sympathetic.

"I only told her about the fun things that we did before she came. I don't talk about you all the time." Emily said, rubbing her head.

"Maybe she'll come around." Alison said, rubbing Emily's back.

"Yeah maybe. This wasn't the first time this has happened. We usually get back together after a few weeks or maybe a month." Emily said, sounding hopeful.

"Well you deserve someone special, and you know who it is when you've found her."

As Alison continued to rub Emily's back as Noel got out of the car and sat down on Emily's other side, she thought about how much time she would have before Paige and Emily would probably get back together. But most importantly, how to prevent that from happening again.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a review and tell me how I did as new author.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the support. I feel a lot better picking up where the old author left off. I thought I would be terrible at their writinG Style!**

* * *

><p>Over the next two days, Alison barely saw Emily, who stayed at her house and didn't want to be bothered no matter how many times that Alison asked her to go to various events. Emily missed a party and a trip to the mini golf course, both significantly boring due to her absence. On the third day, Alison saw Emily at church on Sunday morning, accompanied by her family. She was walking into church, an older man, who Alison assumed to be her father was with her, giving her a tight side hug around her shoulder. She was wearing a white dress that stopped at her lower thigh, the sleeves stopped at the middle of her arm, about the area that a T-shirt sleeves would stop. Her hair was in soft curls and even though Ali was a good distance away, she could see Emily looked hot.<p>

As she and her family approached the steps that lead up to the white church, Alison caught a glimpse of Emily's mother, who although older, looked like Emily. Alison didn't have a chance to talk to Emily since by the time she reached the church, Emily's family had already almost made it inside. They only stopped to talk to someone who was holding the door open.

"Nice dress." she heard someone say coming up next her. She turned her head to see Noel, his hair neatly parted and his dress shirt and tie creaseless. The church organ music was playing from the inside, as if it was beckoning the people who were chatting outside, into the church.

"She is wearing a nice dress, isn't she." Alison agreed, not tearing her eyes from Emily, who was talking to the man holding the door and smiling politely.

"What?" Noel asked, confused. Alison tore her eyes away in shock and looked up at Noel. "I was talking about your dress...who were you talking about?"

"No one." Alison said quickly. "Mom got me this dress a few weeks ago." she said, referring to the baby pink dress she was wearing. Behind her, she could hear her parents greeting Noel's, and she hoped no one else had heard what she said. Noel seemed to brush it off, since he nodded his head for her to follow him into the church.

Inside, Alison and Noel made their way to the 6th pew from the front on the left, one that the DiLaurentis family and the Kahn family had been sharing since they started coming to Cape May. As they walked the aisle towards their pew, people complimented both of them on how grown up they looked since the previous summer. Alison smiled and said thanks to each of them, even though she had no idea who half of these people were, but they seemed to know her. That wasn't surprising, _everyone_ knew Alison DiLaurentis.

"Hey look who it is," Noel whispered and nodded his head towards the 8th pew from the front on the side of the right section of pews. It was Emily and her family, Emily on the left of both her parents who were chatting away. Emily however, remained quiet and was looking around the church and up at the beautiful painted scene of Adam and Eve on the ceiling of the church.

Noel waved his hand in Emily's direction until Emily saw him. He smiled and gave her a thumbs up. She returned by smiling and waving her hand casually. Alison smiled as well, winking before she has to stand up to let her parents and Noel's by. The six of them sat in the pew, chatting to the people who came up to them. To everyone looking at both families, they seemed like the typical golden family. Everyone looked perfect and everyone else wanted to be like them. Alison tried her best to seem polite and not to keep glancing back at Emily's pew, but she found both things quite difficult as her patience was running thin fast.

Soon enough, the people took their seats and the people in the owes stood up as the organ played the opening song. The priest and the deacon walked down the aisle and towards the front as people watched and sang along with the organ.

When the priest placed the large and old Bible at its place of honor, he turned around and motioned for everyone to sit down. Alison tried to pay attention as the priest went on about loving Jesus and giving back to the community, but Alison was having a hard time paying attention when she knew Emily was in the same church as her.

"Stop that." Noel whispered, during the priest's sermon.

"Stop what?" Alison whispered back.

"Looking back there. I know you haven't seen her in a while, but it's making you look weird." Noel said.

"It's making me look weird?" Alison asked.

"Yes. Now pay attention and stop looking like a stalker in front of her parents."

What Noel said was able to keep Alison from looking back frequently at Emily, except when everyone got up to receive Communion. She allowed herself to glance back that time.

When mass finally wrapped up and the priest released them, people stood up and began to chatter with those around them. Alison and Noel both left their pew and made their way towards Emily's. Her parents both looked up at them approaching, their eyes flickering to Emily as she smiled and greeted the pair.

"Hey Em." Noel said, smiling.

"Hey!" Emily said, turning to her parents. "Mom, dad, these are my friends Noel and Alison. They actually go to Rosewood too."

"Noel Kahn." Noel said, pompously shaking hands with Emily's father. He did the same with Emily's mother, but a lot gentler. "Nice to meet you." Noel was always a parent charmer.

"Alison DiLaurentis." Alison introduced herself. She smiled politely as she shook hands with both parents.

"Ah so you're the Alison that Emily won't shut up about." Emily's mom said, smiling warmly. "You both can call me Pam."

"Mom!" Emily said, giving her mom a 'you're embarrassing me!' look.

"Emily's been in the house moping around for the past two days. You two should take her out." Pam winked.

"I really wish I could, but my parents are making me go golfing with them today. Some really important people are going." Noel said. "Maybe Alison can take her somewhere."

"Pick you up in an hour?" Alison asked, turning to Emily.

"Sure." Emily agreed.

"Great. See you then." Alison said, winning before turning around to walk back to her parents., accompanied by Noel.

"You're right Emily, she is very pretty." she could hear Pam say faintly, knowing the Pam probably thought she wasn't in earshot. Alison still felt herself smile at the thought.

* * *

><p>"Slow down, you butt!" Alison said, peddling faster to catch up with Emily, who was a good distance ahead of her on a similar cruising bike to Ali's. The only difference was that Emily's was powder blue and Ali's a yellow. They were traveling down a smooth asphalt road that led to the highest point in Cape May. The road was shielded from the sunlight by trees that hung over the road, casting interesting patches of light here and there.<p>

In her pursuit to catch up to Emily, Alison watched the trees, grass, and flowers pass by in a blur as she was soon able to pull up alongside Emily.

"How much further?" Emily asked, slowing down a bit so that they were going at a comfortable pace.

"Not too far. Wasn't this better than sitting inside all day and moping around for a girl who doesn't deserve you?" Alison asked.

"You're right. This is better." Emily agreed.

"Senior year is the time of our lives! We have to live every day to the fullest starting during the summer." Alison said, as they began the incline to the top of the hill to the cliff.

"What's so special about the top of Cape May?" Emily asked.

"Oh you'll see." Alison smirked and went ahead.

When they finally reached the top, both girls ditched their bikes and walked towards the log that looked out at the town of Cape May. The log was about 20 feet long and very wide. Rumor had it, it was one of the first trees cut down when settlers came to Cape May, but Alison wasn't too sure if she believed that. It was hard to believe when the people of the town treated the log so poorly by constantly painting or carving their initials into it. If the log was of more significance to the town, there would at least be a plaque or something so people wouldn't destroy it.

"Hey, this reminds me of the Kissing Rock back in Rosewood." Emily said, approaching the large and worn out log. "Funny I never saw the point in leaving three letters on one of these things."

"It's basically a time stamp," Alison explained, sitting down on the many names. "If you come back and find your name, you remember what life was like when you carved them in. How young you were, how happy you were...how in love you were with the person you carved the initials with." Alison ran her pointer finger over the initials over the heart, which surrounded the initials "ALD + ECM", wanting to erase the etched in initials. "Or how stupid you were for being in love with that person."

Memories of Edward Christopher Moore seemed all too recent to Alison, even though they dated in the summer before her sophomore year. Ed was Alison's only first and only serious relationship, and they only became serious because Ed was good at pressuring and manipulating. Like Alison, Ed was a charmer and always got what he want. He was the male her of his school just because his parents never said no to him, and he wasn't going to get a no from Alison. Ed was Ali's first, and she kept the fact that it was forced to herself, since she didn't want Noel to go all 'big brother' and pulverize Ed to a pulp. Luckily, Ed's family sold their beach house in Cape May and bought one in Australia.

"Wow. Deep Alison exists?" Emily teased, clearly oblivious to the fact Alison was having a small amount of difficulty breathing as she continued to run her finger over the initials.

"I have my moments." Ali finally said, reaching into her pocket and pulling out the switch blade that she had stolen from Noel about five years ago. "Shall we?"

She held out the knife to Emily and gave it to her as she found a spot on the log that wasn't covered in names, a good distance from her original initials. Emily clicked the button on the knife and the blade quickly popped out, making a loud snapping sound. "Sharp looking." Emily said, as Alison found a spot.

"Here, right them right here." Alison said, tapping the blank spot on the side of the log.

Emily got up and bent down to write her name. It took about a minute, but when she finished there was a large "EF" that was freshly carved into the wood.

"Oh I see, we're leaving out the middle initial?" Alison asked, taking the knife and bending down herself.

"Oh, I didn't realize we were doing middle-"

"No it's fine. This way is better." Alison said, biting her lip as the knife got jammed in the wood.

When she was done, she backed up and admired their work. Now, there was a new timestamp in the log that would bring Alison good memories. This one said "EF + AD", forever on the log.

"How does it look?" Alison asked. She turned to Emily, but Emily wasn't even paying attention to Alison. "What are you looking at?"

"The view." Emily said, in an airy sort of voice.

"What about it?" Alison asked. It was just Cape May.

"You can just see everything. Don't you ever just stand and notice all the beautiful things?" Emily asked.

"No. No one has time for that."

"Stand here." Emily commanded, and Alison quickly obeyed.

Emily placed her hands on Alison's upper arms from behind. "Just take a few breaths and take it all in. Notice the color of the water and the people the size of ants on the beach and walking in the town."

Alison watched, thinking the whole thing was bullshit at first. But when she finally cooperated and took a second to look, she began to notice things. She could faintly hear the sounds of cars below, the sounds of waves and seagulls. The welcoming essence almost beckoned Alison in, calling her back into the town. No wonder many people wanted s beach house here. The brightly green grass of the golf fields was where Noel was kissing up to some important people with his father. She could almost see Noel in his blue golfing sweater and white gold pants, trying to strike a deal with whoever his father wanted to impress. Noel's charm helped with deals 100% of the time.

There was a melodic tune of a nearby bird, who sounded so cheerful and happy about life. Alison envied how the bird was able to have such a beautiful life and be so happy about each coming day. The bird probably woke up before sunlight just to wait for the slightest sign of light, and it sand its heart out once it did. The sea salt smell of Cape May rose to her nose, mixed with the smell of restaurants cooking lunch. She could even see the church that they were at a few hours before.

"You see it?" Emily asked.

"Woah." Alison said, turning away from the view to look at Emily.

"Magical right?" Emily smiled.

"Totally." Alison agreed, a magical feeling erupting in her stomach.

Emily bit her lip before smiling wider. "Come on, let's go down and get donuts. I'm starving."

* * *

><p>Once she started seeing it, she couldn't stop. Ever since she really looked at her surroundings up at top of Cape May, she couldn't stop noticing things around her. The spaghetti stain on her father's light blue dress shirt collar, the slightly wilted pink roses on the dining room counter, and the faded wooden table which had seen a great amount of use. As much as it seemed great, and at times it was, it had gotten to be a bit annoying.<p>

"Sit up straighter Alison." her mom said, breaking the silence of their dinner. Alison looked away from the spaghetti stain, her eyes shooting towards her mom who was staring at her expressionless. Knowing better not to start trouble, Alison sat up straighter and looked away from the cold eyes of her mom. Everyone said that Alison looked like her mom when she was Alison's age, which usually offended Alison. She saw pictures of her mom in high school and she wasn't nearly as pretty as Alison currently. Were they just saying to make her mom feel better?

The silence returned to the dining room table, the only sound was of utensils against the plates and the sound of the waves outside. The silence was broken again, this time, instead by her dad.

"When's Jason coming?" he asked, swallowing his spaghetti and wiping his mouth. He was slouching over his plate, but not being reprimanded by Alison's mom.

"Tuesday." Jessica said, simply.

"Is he bringing the dog?" her dad asked.

"Wait, on _Tuesday_?" Alison said, shocked at how close it was going to be before Jason's arrival.

"Is that a problem?" her mom asked.

"No, but you could've given me a warning. You know much of a slob Jason is." Alison said.

"And yes Pepe is coming." her mom added.

Pepe, the family dog, only slightly made Jason coming less worse. When Jason went away, he decided to take Pepe with him, and Pepe was the only thing in the household that made things less depressing. Now that her obnoxious brother Jason was coming back, she was going to have to deal with two weeks of him breathing down her neck, making it a lot harder for Alison to sneak around. The amount of nosiness that Jason had been unbelievable, so keeping Alison's little "infatuation" was going to be a lot harder kept secret. But hey, keeping secrets is what she did best.

"Can I please be excused?" Alison asked, feeling the customized buzz in her pocket that signaled Emily calling. Before she could get an answer, Alison picked up her plate and carried it into the kitchen to drop off in the sink. Just as quickly as that happened, she pulled out her phone and answered before it went to voicemail.

"Oh my God, Emily, guess who's coming to my house for a week. Do you think I can sleep over? My house is a hell hole."

* * *

><p>"Ew so your brother used to video record you and your friends?" Emily said, mulling over all the horrible stories of Jason.<p>

"Pretty much. He's big skeeze." Alison said.

"Isn't that like morally wrong though? Since you guys are like...blood related?" Emily asked.

"Well... That's not exactly true. You think you can keep a secret?" Alison asked, a smiling teasing her lips. She rolled over in Emily's bed to face the shadow faced Emily.

"Sure." Emily said, looking from the ceiling to Alison.

"Jason isn't my full brother." Alison said.

"Woah really?"

"Yeah. I found these documents when I was a freshman and it turns out, my dad isn't Jason's dad. Guess whose dad it is." Alison said.

"I have no idea. Just tell me."

"Spencer's dad."

"Wait, Spencer Hastings? As in, the Spencer Hastings that plays field hockey and has a really hot and nice boyfriend?" Emily said, sitting up.

"Wow Emily, I thought you liked girls." Alison teased.

"I can appreciate a good looking guy. Plus, Toby and I have been friends for a while...but back to your brother...do the Hastings know?"

"As far as I can tell no. I think her dad may know, but I'm not even sure Jason knows. If he did, that would explain why he's always been so bitchy to me." Alison said, leaving out the ruder remark she was about to make.

"Rosewood really does have a lot of secrets and drama." Emily said, sighing.

"Do you wanna hear one of my secrets Emily?" Alison asked, smirking.

"Of course."

"I think you're pretty hot."

* * *

><p><strong>thank you so much for support! Leave a review to tell me how I did! ;) the more the better and the faster the update!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

"You look different." That was the first thing that Alison said when her older brother Jason opened the car door of his cherry red Jeep Wrangler and got out. The last time she has seen Jason was on April break when he came back from college for a while. In April, he had long hair, tan skin, and acted like a total creep. This time, Jason had neatly kept and parted hair, whiskers, and Aviator sunglasses. Someone who didn't know him would've thought he was completely normal just by looking at him.

"Well it's nice to see you too." Jason said, sarcastically as he opened the back door to let out Pepe. Alison's beloved dog Pepe sprang out from inside and ran as fast as he could towards the porch steps to greet Alison. Alison bent down and embraced Pepe with open arms. After all, Pepe was her dog. She had gotten him for Christmas a few years ago, giving Jason no right to take Pepe away from her.

Alison rubbed Pepe's stomach, getting dog fur all over her in the process as she watched Jason haul a suitcase out of the back of the car. "Where's mom and dad?" he asked as he walked up the blue porch steps.

"Mom's grocery shopping for your return, and dad's playing golf with Noel's dad." Alison said. "You're in luck, I think mom's buying your favorite things. Sounds like she actually missed you."

Jason chuckled, Alison knew he didn't believe her, but Alison still liked to tease him about it. It was true though about their mom buying Jason's favorite foods, it was his own fault if he didn't believe it.

"I see you're still a bitch to everyone." Jason remarked, as he walked inside. Alison stood up and followed him inside, an angry retort rising to her lips.

"Not to everyone." Alison said angrily, forgetting the mean thing she was going to say.

Jason laughed again and headed towards the stairs, skipping two at a time and out of sight. Alison glared angrily at his back and huffed. She shouldn't have to stick around her house while Jason was here, especially when all he did was make her angry.

But her mom had told Alison that she couldn't leave the house until she got home from the grocery store. Her mom didn't want Jason and Pepe to be home alone while Alison was out doing "party things". As much as Alison wanted to head over to Emily's house, all she could do was send a text message that said "SOS, my brother is still a creep :/" to her. She stroked Pepe as she waited for Jason to return. She heard him moving around above her as he put his clothes in his drawers and got settled. She knew he was going to drill her with questions the second he got down the stairs. Jason had always been nosy about that sort of thing.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, Jason came bounding down the stairs. His footsteps had the same heaviness to them as they hit the wood. He appeared in the kitchen where Alison was, and plopped himself down on one of the bar stools at the island.

"So, how has your summer been?" Jason asked, starting with the questions.

"Fine." Alison said, not tearing her eyes from looking out the window at the ocean.

"How many guys have you hooked up with this summer?" Jason asked, trying to hold back the laughter.

"None. Thank you very much." Alison hissed. Like Alison, Jason knew just what to say to get his sister in a bad mood.

Jason laughed and unlocked his phone. "Is there a drive up movie tonight?" he asked, typing on his phone.

"Yeah at 9, after the sun sets." Alison said, leaning on the counter. During the summer, Cape May did drive up movies once a month where they showed an old movie or a movie that just came out. People would pay $10 to drive their car up onto the sand of the beach in front of a giant projection screen. You could open your trunk or set up a picnic on the beach, whatever you wanted. A lot of people showed up every year, no matter what the movie was. The movie that they were playing for June was, Grease.

Alison had probably seen that movie about a hundred times, and probably the rest of the population of Cape May had too, but that wasn't going to stop the whole beach being packed with people.

"When are you going to head over there?" Jason asked.

"Why?" Alison asked.

"Because I wanted to borrow dad's Porsche." Jason said.

"Ok how does this relate to me and why do you need the Porsche?" Alison asked, knowing that a small deal was going to be made between them in a few moments.

"I'm taking a girl to dinner and dad rarely lets anyone take out the Porsche. If you helped me convince him to let me, he would give the keys to me."

"Jason, dad loves the Porsche more than us. There's no way he is going to let you take it out without you with it. Besides, he hasn't even driven it this summer. He and mom just have been using the Range Rover. It'll be a slim to none chance he would let you." Alison said. "Also, you're going to have two dinners?"

"I'll pay you, if it works." Jason said, almost pleading. "And who said we're going to be eating the whole time. "

"You're disgusting, and a car may impress her but if she finds out you drive a Jeep-"

"Yeah I know, we're a rich family and all I drive is a Jeep, I get it. I'm asking for a nicer car for Christmas, I just got the Jeep for college." Jason interrupted.

"Ok." Alison said.

"So will you do it?" Jason asked, hopefully.

"I don't know..." Alison said, waiting for Jason to up the deal.

"I'll pay you $200 and you can take out the Jeep for the night." Jason added.

"$150, the Jeep for the night, and you're my supplier for July alcohol." Alison smirked.

Jason sighed, "Deal. But I'm not going overboard with wine coolers and shit. I'm not getting arrested for giving alcohol to a minor."

They shook hands to seal the deal just as the front door opened and in walked Jessica DiLaurentis with her arms full of groceries. Pepe got up from his spot on the floor and ran to the front, barking happily and trying to jump up to see Jessica.

"Move Pepe! Look out, I'm coming through." Jessica said as she tried not to trip on an excited Pepe.

"Hi mom!" Jason said, happily. Their mom put the groceries down on the island and hugged Jason, who was waiting with open arms. "It's good to see you."

"You too. Look I went to the store and I got some of your favorite things." Jessica said, she pulled out things from the bags and named them. "Captain Crunch... pop tarts ... artichokes... lobsters for dinner tonight."

"Of course Jason's favorite food has to be expensive." Alison said as she reached into the bag and pulled out a live lobster. She waved it in Jason's face who quickly pushed her and ran to the other side of the island.

"Stop! I don't like it when they're alive." Jason whined like he was ten.

"Stop it you two! You're father should be home soon and he's going to be all tired out from golfing, he's not going to want to hear this. Now get out of the kitchen!"

"Can I go now?" Alison asked.

"Out? No. You will when you go the movie, for now I want you sticking around the house to be with Jason and Pepe."

"I think Jason can keep himself occupied with the Play Station that he has." Alison said, rolling her eyes.

"Just leave!"

Jason and Alison exited the kitchen before their mom got any madder at them, Jason had a smirk on his face.

"What's with mom being extra nice to you?" Alison asked.

"Oh, cute story. I was going through boxes in the attic during April break so that I could see if I needed anything for college and I found some files that said a few things that she was too embarrassed to tell me and didn't want me to tell dad. So she's bribing me with food, obviously." Jason explained.

"Wait you know about your dad?" Alison asked.

"Of course I do. I always wondered why I looked nothing like dad." Jason laughed.

* * *

><p>When Kenneth DiLaurentis arrived home from a long day of golfing, Jason greeted him warmly and Alison knew he was already beginning to butter him up to take out the Porsche. Alison warmly greeted her dad, knowing that "Daddy's Little Girl" smiles always put her dad in a better mood. If she was going to get the money, she was going to have to work for it. Her dad put his clubs away and sat down at the dining room table.<p>

"I can smell the lobster from here." he sighed, loosening his shirt.

"You know it's my favorite," Jason said, sitting down next to Kenneth at the dining table.

As Alison sat down across from Kenneth, Jason gave Alison a look, asking without words if she was still in on the plan. Alison nodded slightly, causing Jason to sigh in relief.

The plan didn't really start until halfway through dinner when their dad was finishing his first lobster. Jason cleared his throat and set down his glass. The family looked up from their food and turned their attention to Jason, who wiped his mouth with his napkin smartly.

"So I have a date with a girl tonight." Jason said, looking at his parents' reaction.

"Oh?" Jessica asked, using her "go on" tone of voice.

"That's great." Kenneth said, dipping his lobster in the bowl of melted butter.

"Yeah...and I wanted to impress her...so I was, uh, wondering if I could take out the Porsche." Jason asked, nervously scratching his head.

Everyone stopped eating and looked at Jason. Jason looked at Alison, his eyes seeking for Alison as a reinforcement. It was her turn.

"She's really nice dad, someone with substance. Jason's grown up now and needs to impress someone, how can he with his Jeep that is covered in sand." Alison said, using the tone of voice that always got her way. "You should give it to Jason for tonight."

Their dad looked from Alison to Jason, back at Alison, and to Jason again. Alison knew he was giving in to both of them, but mostly Alison.

"I suppose Jason can take it for tonight. But one scratch and you're being disowned." Kenneth said.

Ken didn't even finish what he was saying before Jason sprung up from his seat, his chair scraping the floor. Alison hadn't seen him smile like that in years, maybe longer. She watched as Jason hugged their dad, noticing their dad's surprised expression as he awkwardly patted Jason's shoulder. Hugging was rare in the DiLaurentis family.

"The keys are on the chain right?" he asked, releasing his dad and running towards the main hallway. Alison excused herself and got up from the table, heading towards the main hallway herself. She caught Jason just as he was opening the front door to leave, the Porsche keys in his hands.

"Hey." Alison called, crossing her eyes and shifting her weight to her right leg. Jason stopped and turned to look at Alison, Galway through the door.

"I believe you're forgetting something." Alison said, holding out her hand. "Pay up."

Jason sighed and went into his pocket, pulling out a pair of keys. "Here." he said, tossing them to her. Alison caught them and examined the silver word "Jeep" written on them.

"You forgot something else. Where's my money?" Alison asked.

"I don't have it right now." Jason said anxiously. "I'll give it to you tomorrow."

"Fine. But if you forget, you will wish you were dead." Alison threatened.

"Relax. I lived with you for plenty enough years to realize that I need to pay my dues on time." Jason said, fixing his collar. "See you loser."

And with that, Jason shut the door and left. Alison stood in the hallway, the keys clutched in her hand. As much as she told people that Jason was a creep and a jerk, he had his moments. These being one of them.

"Wow, where'd you get the car?" Emily asked as she got in the passenger seat of Jason's car.

* * *

><p>"It's Jason's." Alison said, pulling away from the curb in front of Emily's house.<p>

"I thought you said he was a creep and mean?" Emily asked, confused.

"We made a deal and this was part of my payment." Alison said, heading towards the beach. The orange sun was setting over the horizon, gathering people to the beach for the movie.

"Only part of it?"

"He owes me some other things too." Alison said, side smiling at Emily. "You want to play truth or dare?"

"What are we twelve at a middle school sleepover?" Emily asked, laughing.

"No but I haven't challenged you yet, and I always win." Alison said.

"Wow Alison, if I say truth you have to tell the truth. You sure you'll be able to handle telling the truth?" Emily asked.

"I don't know if that was supposed to be teasing or offensive so I'm just going to let that one slide." Alison laughed.

"Who's going first?" Emily asked.

"You can."

"Alrighty. Truth or dare?" Emily asked.

"Just to prove to you that I tell the truth, I pick truth." Alison said, adjusting her grip on the steering wheel.

"Hmmm, I wonder what I should pry out of you." Emily teased. "How old were you when you had your first kiss?"

"Really? That's such a twelve-year-old question." Alison scoffed.

"Well we are playing a twelve-year-old game so answer."

"Fine. I was nine." Alison said. "My turn."

"No wait I want to know to who."

"Hey! Those aren't the rules!"

"Yes they are. You can ask questions relating to the topic until you are satisfied."

"Fine whatever. It was with Noel."

"You've kissed Noel?" Emily asked, shocked.

"Yeah. It was gross when I was nine, but we have a few other times. I don't see him that way though." Alison said, wrinkling her nose.

"Who do you see that way?" Emily asked.

Alison smirked and shook her finger, "No no Emily, that doesn't relate to the question."

The beach entrance was only a few blocks away, but you couldn't get in with a simple beach pass. To gain entry tonight, you had to pay $8 per person to go in. As Alison drove, she reached into her pocket and pulled out $16, slapping Emily's hand when Emily tried to pull $8 of her own money out of her pocket to pay.

"Ow!" Emily yelped, rubbing her the hand Alison slapped.

"Don't be a baby, it wasn't that hard." Alison said.

"It did hurt! It's your turn."

"Ok, truth or dare?" Alison asked, as they got in the line of cars waiting to pay to get in.

"Dare." Emily said. "I feel like I'm going to regret this though."

"I dare you..." Alison said, looking around outside the car. "to go steal a fry from that guy over there."

She pointed at a guy on the sidewalk right before the entrance to the beach, eating fries by himself.

"Like walk by and take one? Or take one and go? Or take one when he's not looking." Emily asked.

"You pick, you just have to get a French fry." Alison said.

Emily sighed and opened the passenger door, getting out, and slamming it shut behind her. Alison watched as Emily walked around the car and towards the man with the fries. Emily took a detour and walked behind the bench the man was sitting at, who didn't seem to notice that Emily was there. Crouching down silently, Emily waited until the man looked far enough from his fry cup. The second he did, Emily quickly stood up and dipped her hand into the fry cup and got a fry. Before the man knew what happened, Emily crouched back down behind the bench again.

Alison couldn't contain the laughter from witnessing Emily stealing a fry, it was something she thought only Hanna would do. As Emily ran away from the bench without the man noticing, she was trying to contain her laughter as she got back in the car.

"Oh my God, did you see that?!" Emily laughed, throwing the French fry she stole at Alison.

"Ew don't throw that at me!" Alison said, slapping the fry out of the air and onto the floor of the truck.

"It's my turn now, though." Emily said, rubbing her hands together.

"Hang on." Alison said, driving up the man collecting money and handing out car tags for the movie. Alison thanked him and grabbed the car tag. "Here hang this on the rear view."

Emily did what she was told as Alison passed the parking lot towards the sign that said, "Cars Enter Here." There was a teen guy in a neon orange t-shirt that flagged Alison to follow him. He ran across the sand and towards an empty next to a pickup truck. Alison drove where she was directed, made a U-turn and backed up into the spot so that the trunk of the car was facing the giant screen.

The cars lined similar to her looked as picturesque as it always had looked. With the giant screen that had to be bigger than a movie theater screen, and all the people sitting in the trunks of their cars or had a spot set up right in front of them, everything seemed perfect.

Alison and Emily got out of the truck, and walked towards the trunk. As Alison opened the trunk so that she and Emily could sit in it, she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist and lift her off the ground.

"Woah! Fucking put me down!" Alison yelled, struggling out of the grip of the person.

When she was finally put down, Alison whirled around, ready to slap the person in the face, but stopped when she recognized Noel's face in the remaining sunlight, laughing like an idiot. "Fuck you Noel, you know I hate being picked up." Alison said, settling for pushing him on the chest.

"I'm sorry! You knew I couldn't resist." Noel explained. "Anyway, we're a couple cars left. You should come over and pick up a few, you know, beverages."

Alison looked from Noel to Emily, and shrugged. "You in?" Alison asked.

"Sure, I haven't seen Christian in a while either." Emily shrugged, following Noel, who started leading them through the cars.

The sound of laughter and loud talking grew louder as they walked further away from Jason's truck. Sitting on beach chairs on the ground was Christian, a few other people, and that guy Xander.

"Hey, DiLaurentis!" Christian said, when he spotted Alison. Christian stood up and hugged Alison, also greeting Emily and hugging her as well.

Xander looked at Alison, she still hasn't given him back his jacket. He gave her a side smile when he realized that she didn't have his jacket, and turned away from her.

"Here you guys go." Noel said, holding up two bottles of beer in each hand, "Don't drink too much Alison or you won't be able to drive Emily home."

"Yeah yeah, I know." Alison said, taking her two beers from Noel.

They didn't stick around much longer, instead they made their way back to Jason's trunk. The air was getting cooler and it was almost completely dark now. Alison unwrapped the blankets she brought and jumped into the trunk.

"Hurry up, Grease is going to start." Alison said, patting the seat next to her and noticing the projector screen begin to light up. Emily got in quickly and sat down next to Alison, pulling the cover onto both of them and settling down.

"Truth or dare?" Emily asked.

"Truth." Alison said over the beginning song of Grease playing.

"Do you want to kiss anyone right now?" Emily asked, her eyes flickering to the group of cars that Xander was seated at.

Alison noticed this, a small smile teasing her lips. "Yes." she said. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the person that Emily was thinking of. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Emily said again, content with her answer from Alison.

"I'll think of one while we watch the movie, it's going to be good." Alison said, switching her position and leaning on Emily, a comfortable position.

"I regret asking again." Emily said, sipping her beer.

As the movie began and the opening scene began, Alison's attention turned from the smell of Emily's perfume, to Danny and Sandy falling hopelessly in love with each other over the summer. During the summer, Danny was a totally different guy than he was at school. There was no reputation that he had to live up to over the summer, but when he met Sandy back at school, he had to act differently.

As the movie progressed, and the jokes in the movie got funnier, Alison had a spontaneous idea for Emily's dare.

"Ok I have your dare." Alison said, towards the end of the movie.

"And that would be?" Emily asked.

"I dare you..." Alison said, pausing for emphasis. "To kiss me."

"Kiss you?" Emily asked.

"You heard me. Are you going to give up?"

"No." Emily said.

"Than do it." Alison said.

And Emily did.

* * *

><p><strong>thank you for the support! More reviews= faster update. <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**After an an emotional Christmas episode, I think I shouldn't keep this chapter from you any longer. **

**Now we only have another month wait until the winter episodes which hopefully will emend Emison because Paige is moving...which is sad because I kind of liked Paige. Don't hate me. **

**But I did feel so bad for Alison and I am currently sucked into Chasing life. Let's go Grenna!**

**Tell me your thoughts either by PMing or leaving it in the comments**

* * *

><p>The first thing that Alison thought about was the roller coaster. The wooden one she went on the beginning of the summer, and admitted to herself she was scared to be on. The feeling she felt in the pit of her stomach as the cart went down the first hill, the wind whipping through her hair. It was a rush, a big one that made you feel infinite, like you could do anything.<p>

And Alison was feeling the same thing right now, as she kissed Emily Fields. It was like a roller coaster, and she admitted to herself that she was scared. This was Alison's first kiss...with a girl. Uncharted territory. With a girl who had already changed her summer and brought out a side of Alison that she didn't know existed anymore. It was a beautiful feeling, Alison finally admitted, as one kiss turned into two, and two turned into three. The sweet breath that smelt faintly of alcohol ghosted against Alison's lips as they pulled back every so often to catch their breath.

Emily's lips were beyond comparison to any guy she ever kissed. They were like velvet between her lips, slowing making Alison addicted.

Alison's hands tested their waters, as they released the drink she was holding and made their way towards Emily. With her palms pressed behind Emily's ears, she pushed Emily back with her weight. Emily scooted back willingly, the back of her head touching the side of the Jeep as Alison carried on.

As tongues met and breathing quickened, there seemed to be no stopping the event going on in the trunk.

"Hiya!" a voice said, from in front of them. Alison felt two hands on her chest and a strong push as she was pushed away from Emily. Ali had pushed off from Emily too, shocked at someone interrupting them.

In the process of jumping apart, Alison slammed the back of her head on something hard, making a thudding noise.

Alison winced as her eyes adjusted to the shadow standing in front of them. The movie screen darkened the person's features since they were turned away from it.

"Noel?!" AliRson gasped, realizing who it was.

"I thought there would be a better show going on in here than up on the screen." Noel chuckled and sat on the edge of the trunk.

"Get the fuck out of here!" Alison yelled, pushing his back with the heel of her foot.

"Woah! I only came to visit! No need to be rude." he said, holding his hands up in defense. "I see I'm not wanted here though."

He left, barely bringing any attention to what he just saw.

Or maybe he didn't see it... Oh what was Alison thinking, of course he saw it! He did mention it, but he didn't say much about it.

Alison sneaked a peek at Emily, who was sitting on the other side of the truck with her mouth hanging open. She was probably completely stunned to the escalation of their kiss which must have lasted a good five minutes, and then being caught by Noel.

Alison rubbed her temples, feeling the anxiety creep up on her as she caught her breath.

The pair remained silent, a strong awkwardness prevented the start of a conversation. The movie was a distraction, but Alison didn't find it distracting at all. Her mind was still racing and her heart was still thumping in her ears as the movie progressed.

When it was finally over, Emily and Alison packed up silently and got in the car to leave. The only sound heard besides the crickets was the Jeep's radio which was playing Journey's Greatest Hits.

The traffic of the cars leaving the beach made the wait even longer, and Alison was itching for Emily to be out of her car so that she could go home and think deeply about what had just happened and how there was still a tingling on her lips.

Emily was staring out the window, and Alison admired the way the headlights of cars lit up her skin.

From the events Noel had caused, the rest of the night was going to be an awkward one.

* * *

><p>"Hey superstar." Noel said, coming up being Alison and plopping down on the sand next to her.<p>

It was early afternoon, Alison had come out to continue to clear her thoughts which weren't resolved even though she had spent hours mulling them over.

"Hi." Alison replied, not tearing her eyes away from the scrawny sea gull who tried desperately to feed itself.

"Did you have fun last night?" Noel asked.

Maybe Noel was too drunk when he went over to Alison and Emily, he forgot about what he saw.

"Wait, why am I asking? You had your tongue down the throat of the hottest girl in Cape May." Noel added, chuckling to himself.

Obviously he had not forgotten.

"Noel shut up!" Alison snapped, not wanting to be teased about the situation.

"Woah! What's the big deal?" Noel asked, looking shocked at Alison's outburst. "I was only messing with you."

"The big deal is that I had never done that before." Alison said, preparing to tell Noel what she had been thinking about for the last twelve hours. "I've always been into guys, but I don't know I-"

"You like Emily." Noel said, finishing her sentence. "I get it."

"Y-You do?" Alison asked, looking up at Noel's reassuring smile.

"Of course. I mean she is super hot so kudos to you on that one. But I always knew you guys were going to happen." Noel said.

"How?" Alison questioned.

"Wasn't it obvious? You wouldn't stop talking about her, you always looked at her like you would follow her to the ends of the Earth. You flirted with her all the time, and it wasn't the type of flirting you use to get your way. I'm surprised that you guys aren't already fucking."

"Too far Noel." Alison said, as the images of what Noel just said, ran through her mind.

"Look, what I'm saying is, I don't care about all that. So what? You like girls as well as guys, it's just another thing I know about you." Noel said. "Really Alison, you're making a bigger deal out of it than it needs to be."

"Noel I don't like girls. I don't look at any other girl and feel an attraction to them, it's just Emily." Alison said.

"Ok then you're Emily-sexual! Congratulations! I'm Emily-sexual too! If there is ever a day where she likes guys, you know I will be first in line to make out with her." Noel laughed, causing Alison to smile.

"Good luck with that." Alison joked.

"So, how was it?" Noel asked.

"How was what?"

"Getting it on with Emily Fields. Her last name is so ironic." Noel laughed, pretending to swing a baseball bat.

"Shut up, this is embarrassing me." Alison said, shaking her head but was unable to wipe the grin off her face.

"Oh come on! I tell you everything! Tell meeeeee!" Noel whined, poking Alison in the side.

"Fine! It was good." Alison admitted.

"Rate it. One through ten." Noel said.

"9.5." Alison nodded.

"Why not a perfect 10?" Noel asked.

"It's because you interrupted!" Alison said, pushing Noel lightly.

Noel laughed, but his laughter faded and he became more serious again.

"But seriously. Al. I will be here for you through anything, I mean we have lasted over ten years and I have been through your bitch phases, your hormonal phases, not to mention the periods." Noel said, scooting closer and wrapping Alison into a hug. In brother/sister moments that the best friends shared, Noel would call Alison, Al.

And as Noel comforted her, resting his chin on the top of her head, she felt relieved to have Noel in her life.

After all, he did act like more of a brother than Jason himself...and she was utterly grateful for it.

* * *

><p>July 4th brought parties, fireworks, alcohol, and more fireworks. For Alison, there was a lack of fireworks...the ones you got in your stomach. This was all due to the Fields absence in their summer house. According to Noel, her parents took Emily to visit her grandparents for the week, leaving Alison to spend time with company who were much less worthy of her time.<p>

On the bright side, her three best friends in Rosewood had made arrangements to visit Alison during the last week of July. Alison surprisingly missed them dearly, happy to see Aria's new outfits, Hanna's large appetite, and Spencer's perfectionism.

July 4th was also the day Emily was coming back from her grandparents, making Alison excited and nervous since they hadn't talked since they made out in Jason's car. So when the first group of people started arriving at Alison's house for her 4th of July party on the beach, Alison scanned desperately for any sign of her mermaid.

"Have you seen her?" Alison asked Noel again for the tenth time. It was dark now, the fireworks were being set up down the beach a ways.

"No, sorry Ali." Noel said, giving Ali a sad smile. Emily told them she was going to be here.

The only person that Alison did see repeatedly was Zander, who tried to talk to her whenever he saw her. It was rather annoying to have someone follow you like a love sick puppy.

Finally, after a few hours of searching, Alison spotted Emily as she crossed her living room from the stairs.

"Em!" Alison called from the other side of the room, her smile widening.

Emily stopped and turned around, searching for the face of whoever called her name. She spotted Alison halfway down the steps, looking down at her. Alison hoped her outfit still looked good as she flew down the steps and ran towards her mermaid.

She took a big leap and jumped into Emily's arms, which wrapped around her midsection and held on as if she weighed nothing.

"I thought you weren't going to show up." Alison breathed into Emily's neck, refusing to let go.

"I told you I was going to come, we just got stuck in traffic." Emily assured her, placing Alison down. "The fireworks are starting soon."

"Wait, Em, before we go out there I want to-"

"There you two are! Come on! Noel's lighting the fireworks and he wants you two to be out there to witness it" Christian said, wrapping an arm around either of the girls shoulders and lead them outside to the beach.

Everyone was standing in the grass and sand, looking down the beach as Noel prepared to set off the fireworks.

Alison didn't get the chance to finish what she had to say to Emily, and at the moment, it was going to have to be held off until later. Alison had no intention of discussing the topic with Emily in front of everyone.

Christian left Emily and Ali alone, but there was still a few groups of people around them who could possibly eavesdrop.

"It's chilly." Alison said, rubbing her bare arms. She regretted wearing the white tank top and not thinking about putting a sweatshirt on over it.

"Come here and we can hold each other for warmth!" Emily said, holding out her arms too. Her bare arms were also covered in goosebumps.

Alison stepped forward, feeling content as Emily wrapped her arms around her.

Boom!

The first firework went off in the sky, lit by Noel himself. Alison looked out down the beach, making out Noel frantically lighting the fuse of a firecracker, and then running away to avoid catching on fire.

There were a few more guys out there, setting off more fireworks which exploded into beautiful colors in the sky. Everything was perfect, she could feel Emily's steady heartbeat against her ear, beSting like a drum and causing Alison own heart to speed up.

"These fireworks are beautiful." Emily remarked, not tearing her eyes away from the exploding fireworks.

"They are, aren't they." Alison agreed, drawing random patterns into Emily's arm as they watched.

People made different noises while they appreciated the fireworks, laughing as Noel ran around the beach as he lit fireworks.

As people sang the National Anthem loudly overt he fireworks, the song concluded just as the finale of fireworks exploded in the night sky.

_"And the home of the Brave."_

Following the last line of the anthem, voices were hoarse and people cheered.

Alison and Emily had sung along just as loud, rocking back and forth slowly. Alison looked around as people embraced and kissed, celebrating Independence Day. But everyone knew deep down that it was just an excuse to have a party.

It seemed fit to kiss Emily, since everyone else was, but Emily didn't show any desire to want to kiss Alison. Instead she just rested her chin on the top of her head, similar to what Noel had done.

After fireworks, the ritual bonfire was built on Alison's beach, fueling the party as it continued long into the night. Alison's parties seemed to always get Emily feeling some type of way since when Alison stumbled upon Emily again, she was flat out drunk.

"Oh God, not again. You need to learn to limit yourself." Alison said, catching Emily as she stumbled.

"I'm fine." Emily slurred, she clearly was not fine.

"Look, keep your drink close to you. There are some messed up people around here." Alison said, putting a protective arm on Emily's shoulder. "Like sleazy guys hoping to take you home."

"That won't happen! I like girls!" Emily said, laughing.

"Yeah well some people don't seem to care about that. I mean come on Emily, you're super hot. You make straight guys swoon." Alison said.

"I'm just having a good time. Just a bit tired." Emily said, rubbing her eyes.

"You can stay here tonight, come on. You want to go upstairs?" Alison asked, holding onto her to direct her to her room. "You can lay down and sleep, I'll be back when the party is over."

"Is it a coincidence that you've been following me around all night or is that a signal for something?"

Alison turned to the deep voice, a large hand placing itself on her waist making her release her grasp on Emily's. It was Zander, his breath riddled with the smell of alcohol. It wasn't a sweet smell, like Emily's breath that night in the trunk. In fact it was the exact opposite, bitter and foul.

"It must be just a coincidence." Alison said, feeling her bitchy side begin to creep up on her.

"Oh come on Ali, I thought we had something." Zander said, his hands on his waist moving to her back. Alison was beginning to feel uncomfortable, but decided not to release the beast just yet.

"Well we don't Zander. I'm so-" Alison's words caught in her throat as Zander's hands slipped to her butt. Outraged, she got prepared to take a swing at Xander, but someone else beat her to it.

Zander stumbled back, clutching his hands to the side of his face. A few people gasped of yelled as Zander fell to his knees and screamed. Unsure of what happened, she turned to Emily, her mouth hanging open.

She saw Emily clutching her fist on one hand, bent over and breathing heavily.

"Did you just _punch_ him?!" Alison asked, shocked at Emily's actions.

Emily stood up, cradling her fist in her other hand. She had a look of pain across her face and Alison quickly approached Emily to help her out.

"Let me see it." Alison coaxed, moving her hands overtop Emily's to examine the bruised one. "Let's get you ice."

Alison turned back to see Noel bent of Zander, trying to help him up. There was dripping blood coming from Zander's hands which were covering his face, he must've broken his nose.

Emily was led by Alison into the kitchen where she helped Emily get ice on her hand. Emily winced as the cold ice touched her bruising hand.

Thinking that it was probably a good idea that Emily stayed away from the party, Alison brought her up to her room while Alison and Noel would clear out the people since her parents were coming home soon.

"Here, just crash on my bed." Alison said, motioning to her bed.

"You're the best." Emily said, jumping on Alison's bed and burying her face in the pillows. Emily supported her hand and the ice while laying on the bed.

Alison sighed, realizing she was going to have to start escorting people out of her house due since the commotion of Zander's bloody face mess was making people freak.

She hurried back downstairs, trying to find Noel and Christian. They were the best at clearing out and cleaning up.

Zander had left, his face still bleeding and his nose clearly broken. Noel was cleaning up the pool of blood on the ground and Christian was yelling at people to leave. It was like the three of them had an instinct on when the party should be over.

Once most of the people left, Alison and Noel grabbed trash bags and picked up trash and cups. There were many and once Christian joined in, the three were on a role. They rearranged the furniture, poured sea water on the fire until it went out, and sprayed Febreeze throughout the house.

"Will Emily be ok?" Noel asked as they loaded the trash bags into Christian's truck. The trash would be deposited somewhere else so that no one would suspect anything.

"Yeah, she just bruised her hand." Alison reassured him.

"Zander looks horrible. Emily really got him good." Noel laughed.

"That's good. I bet she'll be glad to know." Alison laughed.

"Is she staying at your house tonight?" Noel asked.

"Probably. She's in no state to go back to her parents." Alison said, looking at her house.

"...don't take advantage of her...you know what I mean." Noel said.

Alison gasped, "Noel I would nervous do that!"

"Ok. Just checking." Noel laughed, getting into the passenger seat of Christian's car.

When both of them left and Alison's home looked normal again, she made her way up the stairs and into her room. Just like she suspected, Emily was passed out and breathing steadily.

Everything was peaceful and quiet on Alison's room. Alison changed silently into her pajamas and climbed into bed, trying not to disturb Emily. She laid down with her back facing Emily, trying to fall asleep when she felt Emily turn over.

A warm arm wrapped itself around Alison's waist and tugged, causing Alison's back to rest itself on Emily's front. Realizing Emily was awake, Alison didn't protest, instead her hands moved to rest themselves on Emily's.

"Am I going to get in trouble for punching Zander?" Emily whispered, her hot breath tickling Alison's ear.

"No." Alison chuckled. "He wouldn't tell anyone else that he got basically knocked out by a girl in one single blow."

Emily chuckled softly in her ear, causing Alison to tingle in places that were not appropriate at the moment.

"Thanks." Alison whisperEd.

"For what?"

"Defending my honor, or whatever you were doing."

"I don't even know." Emily admitted. "I just got mad and did it."

"I would've punched him first you know." Alison said.

"I know." Emily said, her head fixing itself behind Alison's neck. The air coming from Emily's exhale tickled Alison's neck, and Alison bit her lip to prevent herself from squirming.

Emily's hand left Alison's side and traveled down her back until they rested on her butt.

"What are you doing?" Alison asked, laughing.

Emily's hand moved from Ali's butt to back up her waist.

"Oh I just wanted to be able to say that I touched Alison DiLaurentis's butt and she didn't punch me afterward. Just something to brag about." Emily mused.

"You're the one that punched Zander. Not me."

"Yeah but you were going to. Goodnight Ali."

"Goodnight mermaid."


End file.
